Across The Universe
by ladyyemerald
Summary: Set in 1976. An exchange progam gives wizardry students a chance to meet new people, learn new things, and even, for two young wizards, find love in the most unexpected of people. Severus Snape/Original Character. Set in his sixth year.
1. Across The Universe

**Important:** I am NOT canceling my other Severus Snape story, I'm simply bored waiting for my power cord to arrive in the mail so that I can get my files from my old laptop and start updating "A Serpent in the Garden" so I'm just going to start writing another story in the meantime. :) However, once my cord DOES get here, I may not be updating this story as often as my other, just because I really don't like working one two stories at a time. But I would really appreciate reviews on this one as well as my other! :) Thanks guys!

**Warning:** There will be talk of marijuana use in this story, it won't be too detailed. Don't worry, not Snape... haha But if you can't be mature, then I guess don't read, it really isn't that big of a deal in the story, it sort of adds to what makes up my central characters.

"_Limitless, undying love which_

_Shines around me like a million suns._

_It calls me on and on, across the universe."_

**-Across The Universe**

It had been a long and lonely summer for Severus Snape. In the last month of his fifth year he had forever lost the love of his life, Lily Evans, all because of the stupidest decision he had ever made when he called her the dreaded word..._mudblood_. As if this wasn't bad enough, upon returning to Hogwarts, he was forced to watch his Lily walk hand in hand with his very enemy James Potter.

It was the second week of the new school year and Severus walked slowly, alone down the corridor to his transfiguration class. He held his books firmly in his arms, and a frown pierced his face, his eyes never left the floor in front of him.

Not until he heard a girlish squeal ahead of him, he looked up to see Lily hanging on the arm of James. They caught eyes and her smile faded just before she looked away. His heart sank. James gave him a slight nod, it seems he had abandoned his childish ways of torturing Severus. Although, this was a whole new level of torture. Severus literally felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest.

Tailing behind James and Lily were James' three sidekicks, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. Sirius gave Severus a dirty look, "Alright there _Snivellus_?" He said in mock concern.

Severus rolled his eyes. This time last year if any one of those boys had called him Snivellus, Lily would've jumped down their throats. But there was nobody coming to his defense now. And the only one who ever had was now a part of this pack of dogs.

After passing the group, he turned his head slowly to look once more at Lily who hadn't turned to meet his gaze. He sighed and walked into the classroom. "Snape!" Lucius Malfoy called from across the room.

He groaned, "What is it Malfoy?" he asked lazily while opening his book to the page that McGonagall had written on the chalkboard.

"Have you heard about the exchange program?" he asked, not bothering to care that Snape so obviously didn't feel like conversing with him at the moment.

"No." He stated simply, wanting to end the conversation. But he was just not one for luck...

"Apparently Hogwarts and some wizardry schools in America are trying to exchange a few students for the year. They're choosing one student from each house. And get this – they have to be at least a sixth year. That's us Snape," He waited for Severus to respond, but to no avail, so he continued, "I kinda hope it's me for Slytherin to be honest." Then he lowered his voice so his girlfriend Narcissa Black couldn't hear him from where she sat a table away, "I hear the American girls are uh, quite something." He winked and cocked a sly smile.

Severus widened his eyes sarcastically, before rolling them, "Who cares about exchanging for a school year? You're going to learn the same things you do here...how to make a love potion, how to turn a mole into a mitten, the history of magic...it's all the same." The only reason he had no desire to leave Hogwarts for a year was because he would be hundreds of miles from Lily.

Lucius scoffed, "Whatever Snape, you make no sense. Who wouldn't want the opportunity to go away for a year?"

"Me, for one." Severus stated, just then, Professor McGonagall entered the classroom and demanded everyone take their seats at once so that she could begin the lesson. Severus was grateful for the interruption, he didn't feel like hearing anymore of Lucius' babble.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Before you all leave," McGonagall spoke quickly as the students began to get up from their seats, "You may have heard the rumors that four students will be chosen to attend four different wizardry schools in America for this year, and I must inform you that this is indeed true."

Snape inwardly groaned. He had been hoping McGonagall would cease the rumors, but her conformation of the news only meant that he would continue to hear it from not only Lucius, but probably everyone in the school.

"Now there won't be any sign ups I'm afraid, whoever is chosen...is chosen. Of course, we will inform the students' parents who are picked and they must consent to the exchange, unless the student is of age." The professor continued, then she pulled a paper from the desk and looked at it, "Each school is placed in a different time zone; they are as follows: The Portland Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Oregon, The Albuquerque Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry in New Mexico, The Austin Institution of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Texas, and finally...The Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Massachusetts."

She gave the students a chance to respond and a few had questions such as "When do we know who is chosen?" and "What if we don't like it there, could we come home?" as well as a load of others that the teacher couldn't make out over everyone's excited, chattering voices.

"Alright, alright," McGonagall put her hands up, silencing the crowd. "The students chosen will be notified on October the first and be given the name of the school in which they will attend for the year. Now before you're late to your next classes, go go..." She shooed them from the room, but the conversation of the exchange didn't stop there. Everyone was talking about it. Severus' head was too clouded with the fact that he had lost Lily forever to really care much about attending another school.

After gathering his books he departed from the classroom and headed towards the Slytherin common room to spend his free period. Dropping his books on the floor next to him, he threw himself onto the green velvet couch and stared at the fire. He wanted to die. How was he going to live knowing Lily hated him?

Before he could even think of an answer for himself, Mulciber and Avery came barreling down the dungeon stairs, apparently wrestling, but stopped once they saw Severus poke his head above the couch. "Oi! Snape, how're ya keepin'?" Avery asked, jumping over the back of the couch to sit next to him.

"Fine." he grumbled.

"Oh yeah?" Then he began to roll up his sleeve, revealing his new dark mark, "Got mine a week before term. Ya got yours yet?"

Severus sighed and rolled up his sleeve, showing his own marking, "Yeah, beginning of August." After Lily had stopped speaking to him he decided to completely throw himself into the dark arts, thus becoming a death eater.

"Right, right. Yeah, my old man took Mulciber and I to get 'em." Then he looked at the clock, "Aw shit, we gotta get going to class..." he got up and grabbed his books, "Fucking potions.." he mumbled before walking towards the stone staircase, "C'mon Mulciber, catch ya later Snape."

Severus groaned in response and threw his head back into the couch pillow, wanting to go to sleep and never wake up.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Across the universe, in Salem, Massachusetts, sat sixteen year old Michelle Morrison in her Divination class where she was being told of the exchange program her school was participating in. She, of course, took no interest. Neither did her best friend Peggy Klein. Michelle looked at Peggy and rolled her large eyes, one hazel, while the other was a bright blue. Her heterochromatic eyes stood out against her sunkissed skin and honey blonde hair.

Michelle was a sixth year at the Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had four best friends: Peggy, who was a sixth year like her, Simon Zimmerman – another sixth year, Charlie McGuire, and Donnie Wright – both seventh years.

The five of them were a group of what everyone else considered _hippies_. They were looked down upon by some of the other students because of their appearances and life style choices, although none of the five really cared about what the others thought of them.

"I really like this scarf, where'd ya get it?" Peggy ran her fingers against the silk of Michelle's folded scarf tied around her head as they walked down the corridor of their school.

"Some ol' bat on the side of the street was sellin' 'em," She responded and looked down at Peggy with a breathtaking smile. Michelle was 5 foot 7 inches, a whole six inches taller than Peggy. The two best friends couldn't be any more different in looks: Michelle was tall, very thin, with long blonde hair, whereas Peggy was a little shorter side, with nice womanly curves, and shoulder length, extremely curly brown hair.

"Well it's wicked cute," Peggy said. The two girls walked out into the sun and crossed the courtyard over to a stone ledge that surrounded one of the many patches of flowers. There, waiting for them, were Donnie, Simon, and Charlie. Donnie sat on the patch of grass the flowers were planted in, his one leg hanging over the stone, while he held a guitar that was sitting on his one folded leg. He was strumming mindlessly and Simon bobbed his head next to him.

Charlie took notice of them first, "_Michelle, my belle," _He sang as they neared, "_These are words that go together well, my Michelle."_ Michelle smiled and hopped up on the stone ledge, Peggy sat next to her on the grass part.

"Did ya guys hear about that exchange program?" Donnie asked, still strumming his guitar. Michelle wasn't paying much attention though, she always seemed to let her mind wander. Maybe her lack of attention span had to do with the substance that was almost always controlling her mind...

"Miki?...Michelle..?" Charlie waved his hand in front of her face after a good five minutes of conversation with the others.

"Hmm?" Michelle had the doe eyed look on her face as she returned her attention to her friends. They all laughed, "Wow Miki, did you blaze already?" Charlie asked.

"Nah, not yet at least." She giggled, pulling a cigarette from her handmade, woven bag. She lit the stick and after inhaling once, passed it to Peggy. "So what were you guys sayin'?"

"We were just talking about that exchange thing," Simon stated, "One student from each of the American wizardry schools get to go to another in Europe. Hopefully it's not one of us." He gave a crooked smile, lighting his own cigarette now.

"Yeah," Miki flicked the ash from the end of her cigarette, "Hopefully not, I'm not tryin'a get separated. I mean...c'mon, what're the chances I'll meet anyone in Europe like you guys?" She laughed and threw her arm around Peggy. She adored her friends. "But..then again, I could happen to bump into Keith Richards or something and make him fall in love with me...hmm, maybe this exchange thing isn't such a bad idea." She laughed.

Peggy perked up and pretended to have an English accent, "Ohh look at 'is Americaaan 'ippie," She plucked at Miki's hair, "Fil'y 'air an all. Prolly smokes that marijuana! Listenin' to 'er rock n' roll! Prolly sleepin' round with everyone!" They all laughed hard and Peggy couldn't keep from laughing anymore.

"Too true, too true," Miki laughed, clutching her chest. After a few moments all that could be heard were the groups' heavy breaths as they slowed down their laughing. Simon looked at his watch, "Fuck, I got history of magic now. I hate that class." He threw his long haired head back and groaned loudly.

"Yeah, I got charms right now, I should probably get going actually," Miki stood up and grabbed her long strapped shoulder bag. "See ya guys later." They all waved to her as she set off across the grounds to make her way back to the building.

"_Here come old flattop, he come groovin' up slowly, he got ju-ju eyeballs,"_ She sang softly, "_He's one __holy roller, he got hair down to his knees. Got to be a joker, he just do what he please." _Many people stared at her as she glided past, whispering to one another. Most envied her beauty, but they couldn't look past the fact that everyone viewed her and her friends as _hippies. _It didn't sit well with the upper class, high society students that came from sophisticated, aristocratic families that looked down upon the hippie movement and the ones who still carried it on.

Michelle knew. She knew what every said about her and her friends. And quite frankly, she simply did not care one little bit. And she made this evident as she walked with her head held high, her hair adorned with little braids and beads swung behind her as she made her way to her charms class, passing everyone's judgmental eyes.


	2. Tongue Tied

"_The long and winding road_

_that leads to your door_

_will never disappear._

_I've seen that road before_

_it always leads me here_

_leads me to your door."_

**-The Long and Winding Road**

"Where is he?" Headmaster of Howgarts, Albus Dumbledore, came rushing towards Minerva McGonagall, urgency in his voice.

"In the hospital wing," Said the stern looking woman, "Come..." Dumbledore follwed Minerva to the infirmary where lay an unconscious Severus Snape on one of the white hospital beds. He had his right leg elevated and a bandage around his head. James Potter stood next to him.

"What happened?" Dumbledore demanded. James looked a little nervous, "Well, Snape's been trying to figure out where Remus goes every month for quite a while now, and Sirius thought it'd be funny to tell him about the passage way under the whomping willow and...well..." He looked down at Snape.

"And Severus thought he could report you boys for doing something against our wishes," Dumbledore sighed. "And what role did you play Mr. Potter?" He asked suddenly.

"I tried to stop him..." He replied honestly. "I mean...he really could've gotten hurt if I hadn't."

"It was a most generous act James," He patted his shoulder, "Why don't you get back to your dormitory though? It's getting late." James nodded and exited the hospital wing.

Dumbledore sighed again, Minerva and Poppy stood behind him. "Perhaps..." McGonagall began after a short silence, Dumbledore turned to her expectantly, "Perhaps maybe, Severus should be chosen from Slytherin to attend one of the American schools..."

Dumbledore looked at the unconscious boy next to him and stroked his beard before nodding, "Yes, I do believe it could be a good change for him..." Of course, Dumbledore knew of Snape's pining for Lily Evans, and the rivalry he shared with the other boys at school...a rivalry that had just recently taken a new turn for the worse – seeing as it landed him in the hospital wing.

Dumbledore realized that October the first was in two days time, on Friday, giving the students all of Friday and Saturday to prepare for their departure on Sunday morning. He still needed to choose the other three students now. "Poppy, is he okay for now?" He asked, to which the nurse assured him Severus would be fine within a day or two, "Very well, I'll be in my office. Goodnight Minerva, Poppy." He nodded towards the women and retired to his office.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Severus awoke on what he thought to be the next morning, with a pounding headache. "Ughhh," He groaned, clutching his forehead in pain and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Oh don't sit up too fast dear!" Madam Pomfrey said, dashing to his side and gently pushing his shoulders downward. "The bones in your leg are all healed up, but your head may still hurt a little..."

"A little..?" He let out a grunt of pain as he opened his eyes and they adjusted to the light.

"Ohh, come now, it'll get better." She waved her hand at him, "Now, once you're feeling fine enough to walk, Dumbledore would like to have a word with you in his office."

"What day is it?" Severus asked quickly.

"October first, you were out for all of yesterday," After this, she turned and walked away.

Severus slowly regained his bearings, as he wondered what it was Dumbledore could want with him. A sickening feeling suddenly crept its way into the pit of his stomach: had he found out about the dark mark? What would he do? Would he expel him? _Could_ he expel him for that?

He took his time getting to Dumbledore's office, trying to think of all the different excuses he could make, but before he knew it...he was standing in front of the ugly gargoyle, and he still hadn't a clue as to what he would say to Dumbledore.

"Ah, Severus, sit down my boy..." Dumbledore motioned a hand towards the chair in front of his desk where Snape took his seat rather reluctantly. "First off, how are you feeling?"

"Better," he stated, still unsure of why he was seated in the headmaster's office.

"Well that's good to here." He waited for a moment before continuing, "There are two reasons why I wanted to speak with you today. One...yesterday you were the center of a very cruel practical joke. A very cruel one indeed. However, I would have the greatest respect if you found it in your heart not to expose Remus for what he really is. What has happened is just as much _his _fault as it is James Potter...and it was _he_ who saved you in the first place."

Severus' lip twitched at this, and Dumbledore continued in a softer voice, "He really did save you Severus...and do you know what this means?" Severus gave him a skeptical look, "It means you are indebted to him now. He saved your life."

Severus' mouth dropped slightly. He wanted to yell. He wanted to scream in Dumbledore's face. But he was too in shock to say anything at all. "And the second matter I would like to discuss...is that you have been chosen as the Slytherin student for the exchange program."

If it where possible...Severus' jaw had hit the floor, "W-what?" he stammered. First he owed a life debt to his enemy, and now he was being sent away for a year. What was going on? "But sir I..." Dumbledore held up his hand. "I'm sorry Severus, but you _have_ been chosen. Your mother has been notified and has granted her permission."

Snape still couldn't find the words to speak. Dumbledore held a folder out to him, which he took hesitantly. "Inside of this folder you will find the school in which you will be attending, your class schedule, your tour guide's name, a map of the school, and the date of your departure." He gave Severus just a moment to process this, "I have three other students to speak with today so I suggest you return to your dormitory and begin to pack, you will be dismissed from the rest of your classes today."

Snape left Dumbledore's office in a daze. What had just happened? He decided to walk down the Slytherin common room and sort out his thoughts. There were only two others in the room when Severus entered, but they quickly said goodbyes and left for their classes.

He sat down on the couch once more and began to pull papers from the folder. First fell out a brochure for the Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which Snape figured was the school he was chosen to attend. Then there was a letter addressed to him:

_Dear Mr. Severus Snape,_

_It is my great pleasure to welcome you into our school for the 1975-1976 school year. The Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is located in Salem, Massachusetts, which is known for being a town of witchcraft. Our castle is thoroughly hidden from non magical beings. To those without magical powers, the campus to our school looks as though it is merely a dense forest. But to our eyes, the majesty is clearly evident._

_The Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been around for 265 years, and we are pleased to say that the multitude of our young scholars leave after their seventh year with high marks. We take the utmost pride in academics as well as vast social scene. _

_Once you arrive, you will be greeted by one of our top students, Colleen Raaz, she will then begin to give you a tour of our large campus, and show you where your classes are to be held._

_The professors and I are all very eager to meet you, as I am positive the students are. We look forward to meeting you on Sunday, October the third._

_Greatest Regards,_

_Maurice Rindengauld, Headmaster of The Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

After this, was a class schedule, which told him he would be taking: Divination, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Muggles Studies. He scoffed at the last one. Why on earth would he ever take _muggles studies?_ He then noted the asterisk next to the subject title, and realized that it must be a required course in this school.

He set the papers aside and stared at the fire as reality set in. He had to leave Hogwarts, which meant leaving Lily as well. He choked out a sigh and threw his head in his hands. He really had no choice in the matter.

As if to make matters worse, Lucius Malfoy walked in. "What're you sulkin' for?" He questioned. Snape tossed the envelope at him without a word. After reading the letter his eyes widened, "You got picked?" Severus grunted a response.

"Aw man, I mean, don't get me wrong...I'm happy for ya, but I kinda wanted..." He trailed off.

"Please, I _wish_ you could take my place," Severus said, standing up and shoving all the papers back into the envelope.

"Jeeze Snape, you seriously don't want to go that bad?" Lucius was surprised, everyone seemed to want to get picked.

"No...now, could you just leave me alone for a while? I have some _packing_ to do..." he grumbled and made his way to his dormitory. Once he reached his silver and green bed, he threw himself down on it and huffed in pure misery.

After laying face down for at least five minutes, he sat up, "Accio suitcase..." He began to load his clothes and other personal items very slowly, sulking all the way. Then a thought came to him...should he say goodbye to Lily?

After some thought, he finally decided that tomorrow he would talk to her, and say goodbye for the year. "Ughhh," he moaned in sadness, "A whole year?"

Later that night, Severus went down to dinner and was greeted by his group of death eater friends. Everyone was chattering loudly before Dumbledore silenced them, "The four students that will be participating in the student exchange program for this school year have been chosen. Said students are as follows...Adriana Sumarian from Gryffindor!" Cheers. "...Thomas DiAngelo from Hufflepuff!" More cheers. "...Tamara Pratt from Ravenclaw!" And again, cheering. "...And finally, Severus Snape from Slytherin!" Yes, there were cheers, but when Severus looked over toward the red head he adored most, he saw that she was rolling her eyes, and not clapping whatsoever. He hung his head.

"Way to go Snape!" Mulciber patted his back. There were others who expressed their happiness for Severus, who sat there with his cheek in his hand, looking awfully sad.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Severus walked across the castle grounds the next day, mumbling to himself, "So Lily I uh-. Uhm, no...Well since I got picked I guess...no, that's not good either..." He ran over a million things to say to Lily before he would be leaving the very next day. But once he reached where her, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting, the only sound that left his mouth, was a feeble, "Uh.."

He stood there, dumbfounded, as the others stared at him expectantly, "C'mon Snivellus, what do ya have to say?" Sirius spat at him. Lily was looking at him, but with a dull, bored look in her eyes.

"Uh...uhm, Lily, can I have a word?" He stammered.

"Snape." She stated, ever so callously, "I told you...what's done is done, you can't change what-" He cut her off...

"No, no! It's, it's not about thaaaat." He trailed off, hoping she would speak with him.

"Well then?" She asked with a snotty roll of her eyes.

"Can we speak in private, perhaps?" It was the first sentence that came out without a stammer. She stared blankly at him and then looked towards James, who nodded reassuringly at her, as if he were granting his permission. Severus inwardly scowled.

"Fine." She got up with her arms crossed and the pair walked toward a tree out of earshot. They stood there for a few moments in silence before Lily gave him a look and said, "Yes...?"

It was then that Severus had no clue as to what to say, deep down he honestly hadn't expected her to agree to speaking with him in private. He hadn't gotten this far. So he improvised to the best of his ability. "I got picked." He groaned on the inside. _That is the best I can do?_

"Yeah...congrats." The hard look wasn't leaving her face and it hurt him even further.

"Well, I uhm, I guess I just wanted to say goodbye," He looked at the grass and kicked it slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

He heard Lily take a deep breath, and when he looked up, her eyes were just a bit softer, "Good luck in America Sev...err, Snape. You'll do great." She gave a soft, weak smile.

This was the most emotion he had received from her in months, it brought a smile to his own face, so he took a bit of a chance, "Can I write you?" He asked hopefully.

The hesitant look returned to her eyes, "Uh..I don't know." She saw his face fall and then rolled her eyes when he looked away, "Look, I'm gonna be pretty busy, so I don't know how often I'll respond, but...sure, go 'head." She shrugged.

The smile returned full force to his sallow face, "Okay, great!"

"Yeah..." She looked over at the group of boys, "I gotta go, but yeah...good luck, have fun. Goodbye." She turned before he could say anything. He watched her walk over and give James a kiss.

He could feel something building in his throat as he watched, he realized that if he watched any longer...he could possibly loose it right in front of everyone. He turned quickly and walked as fast as he could back into the castle.

He had the sickening feeling that Lily wouldn't write him. And deep down, in the pits of himself, he knew she wouldn't. But she said she would. And he had to, just had to, hold onto that shred of hope.


	3. The Here and The Now

**Warning:** Marijuana use.

**Important:** The reason why some things may seem confusing, or unexplained, is because I want you, my readers, to be able to form an opinion of Michelle "Miki" as the story goes on, just as Severus will. And I want her history, and pretty much who she is be known to you at the time it is made clear to Severus. If you have any questions, feel free to send me a private message :) Enjoy!

It was Saturday night, the students of The Salem School of Magic were privileged enough to not have a curfew if they were higher than a fifth year, on the weekend nights of Friday and Saturday. Michelle glided effortlessly to where her friends were waiting by the large oak tree next to the lake. They had been meeting here for the past year at 9 o'clock every Saturday night.

"'Bout timeee," Simon said from where he sat against the tree, a cigarette hanging from between his lips.

She chuckled, "Sorry, Rindengauld help me up a bit." She sat down next to Peggy and ran her hands through her tangled hair once. She looked to her right and saw that Charlie was concentrating hard on what he was doing to the plant resting on the Muggles Studies book in his lap. Michelle smiled upon inhaling the strong scent of the marijuana.

As Miki watched Charlie finish rolling the white paper, she heard Donnie begin strumming his guitar, before soulfully beginning to sing. _"What would ya do, if I sang outta tune? Would ya stand up and walk out on me?" _

Charlie took the joint into his mouth and lit the end, inhaling deeply once, _"Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, and I'll try not to sing out of key."_ He sang, all the while smoke poured from his mouth. He passed it to Simon.

"_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,"_ Everyone smiled, as happy as could be, _"Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends."_ He passed it onto Peggy. "Ready girls?" He laughed.

"_Do ya need anybody?"_ Peggy sand loudly, then took a drag.

"_I need somebody to love."_ Miki sang in her raspy voice, before taking her own long drag, reveling in the warming sensation it caused in her chest.

"_Do ya need anybody?"_ They all sang, before letting out a loud, _"I need somebody to love."  
_

Miki leaned over and placed the joint in Donnie's mouth, who inhaled gingerly, _"What do I do when my love is away?"_ His voice came out choked, as he tried to keep the smoke from leaving his lungs too quickly.

Everyone laughed slightly, the high already beginning to affect them. _"How do you feel by the end of the day?"_ Charlie and Simon sang in unison. _"Are you sad because you're on your own?"_ Peggy and Michelle finished.

"_No!" _Simon sprang up and pulled Peggy up with him. Miki giggled and laid down on the dry earth, her hands behind her head, she could hear the two who were now up and dancing continue to sing enthusiastically, _"I get by with a little help from my friends! I get high with a little help from my friends! Gonna try with a little help from my friends!"_

Charlie leaned over and placed the last bit of the rolled paper in Michelle's mouth, she inhaled as much as she could and closed her eyes slowly, feeling as if the world was spinning faster, and faster...and faster...

When she re-opened her eyes, she felt as though she had been laying there, asleep for hours. She suddenly thought of the short story Rip Van Winkle, and a slight smile was brought to her face as she imagined falling asleep and waking twenty years later.

But when she focused on what was happening around her, she saw that she had not been sleeping for a twenty years, or even two minutes. Peggy and Simon continued to sing, when she sat up and rested her head against Donnie's shoulder, her arms wrapped around her knees.

Donnie had been her best friend out of the entire group. He was like her older brother, they shared a bond even her and Peggy didn't. It was Donnie who's mother was best friends with Miki's. Their New York apartments were side by side, their bedrooms shared a wall. It was that wall that Miki would knock on every night at 9 o'clock. Once to signal that everything was fine, twice to let him know _it _had happened again...

She shuddered once and then came back to reality as she felt the vibrations roll through his body as he sang, _"Would you believe in a love at first sight?"_

Miki smiled, her eyes drooping, her voice sounding more and more foreign to her own ears, _"Yeah, I'm certain that it happens all the time,"_

"_What do ya see when you turn out the light?"_ Simon sang towards Peggy who was twirling endlessly.

"_I can't tell ya!"_ She responded, _"But I know it's mine!"_

Miki watched as her best friend twirled, and twirled, and twirled, as if she were moving in slow motion. She could feel herself rocking gently back and forth. She wasn't sure how long she was sitting there, it felt like hours...days. Twenty years. All of the sudden she shook Donnie's arm, "Play my song! Play my song!"

He chuckled softly, "Which one? You have a new one every day."

She let this sink into her marijuana influenced mind, and she cracked a smile, "Ob-la-di Ob-la-da!"

Peggy smiled, "I love this song!" Donnie began to play the opening chords. "Okay, I'll play, but you have to sing it. Kay?" Miki nodded enthusiastically. Then, after a few moments, _"Desmond has a barrow in the market place, Molly is the singer in a band.." _She sang cheerily, as the world seemed to melt around her.

"_Desmond says to Molly, 'Girl I like your face,' And Molly says this as she takes him by the hand:"_ Miki stood up and Charlie grabbed her arms, pretending to ballroom dance with him as everyone continued to sing the chorus, _"Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da, life goes on, bra! La-la how the life goes on!"_

"_Desmond takes a trolley to the jeweler's store, buys a twenty carat golden ring," _Miki now sang alone, Peggy laid flat on the grass and Charlie began rolling another joint. _"Takes it back to Molly waiting at the door, and as he gives it to her she begins to sing:"_

Mike pulled Simon up and he twirled her as she belted out, _"Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da, life goes on, bra! La-la how the life goes on!" _

Miki laughed before saying, "Okay, ready...this is me and Donnie in three years..." She got behind him and tousled his hair as he continued strumming, a smile crept onto his face while she sang to him, of what she imagined as their life, _"In a couple of years they have built a home sweet home, with a couple of kids running in the yard of _Donnie _and _Miki Wright." She had substituted in her and Donnie's names into the song, something everyone found amusing. Donnie seemed to be the only one with a hopeful gleam in his eyes...

"_Happy ever after in the marketplace, Desmond lets the children lend a hand."_ Miki stood up and was passed the joint from Peggy who was blowing smoke in her direction. _"Molly stays at home and does her pretty face, and in the evening she's still singing with the band, yeah!"_ She brought the lit joint to her lips and inhaled as she listened to everyone around her sing:

"_Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da, life goes on, bra! La-la how the life goes on! Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da, life goes on, bra! La-la how the life goes on!"_

Miki passed the joint to Donnie so that she could finish the song up, _"In a couple of years they have built a home sweet home, with a couple of kids running in the yard of Desmond and Molly Jones! Happy ever after in the marketplace, Molly lets the children lend a hand. Desmond stays at home and does his pretty face, and in the evening she's a singer with the band!"_

The group of them finished singing the last bit of the chorus before Miki threw herself on the ground, smiling up at the night sky. Donnie set the guitar down and laid next to her, his arms folded behind his head. Peggy, Simon, and Charlie were focused on their own conversation, while Donnie couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to Michelle.

Miki looked at him, "I wish these days would never end." She gave him a crooked smile, which he returned. "I can't believe you're graduating this year," She sighed, "It's unbelievable."

Donnie chuckled, "Well you'll only have one more year left, and we'll make this one, my last one, count..." He trailed off, she couldn't tell if it was because she was under the influence of illegal substances, or if it really sounded that way, but at that very moment, it sounded as though Donnie was being hopeful of a relationship, or something of the sort, between them. And since she wasn't sure if that's what he actually meant, or if it really was just her influenced imagination running ramped, she simply smiled in return.

Even if he had really meant that he wanted something more between them, Miki just didn't see how that could ever be. Donnie was the brother she never had. It wouldn't feel right being with him. And she didn't want to run the risk of loosing him in any way.

She decided that it was probably just her imagination getting away from her. Donnie felt the same way about her as she did about him, she knew this, or at least, she told herself this. Miki was a free spirit, she wasn't easily tied down, and didn't want to have to think about the future, or any_ relationship_ for that matter.

She wanted the here and the now, and what was here and now, were her four best friends: laughing, singing, smoking, and having the best time of their lives, during some of the best days of their lives.

What was here and now, was the moon and the stars, and the blurring effect Michelle's mind induced, causing her to feel light, free, and like a phoenix rising from the ashes.


	4. Alpha Beta Gamma Delta

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing_

_The lips I am missing_

_And hope that my dreams will come true_

_And then while I'm away_

_I'll write home everyday_

_And I'll send all my loving_

_To you_

**-All My Loving**

Severus was awoken on Sunday morning by Lucius, Mulciber, and Avery shaking him. "Get uppp," Lucius shouted in his ear. Severus startled into consciousness, not prepared for the awakening his friends had ready for him.

"W-what?" He stumbled out of their grasps and onto the floor, straightening himself he gave them all a scowl, "What're you all playing at?"

"Slughorn just dropped in, says you gotta head to Dumbledore's office to get ready to leave." Mulciber explained. Snape made a noise in the back of his throat in anger, not wanting to leave. "Right now?" He questioned, and the others nodded their heads.

"We just wanted to say bye before ya go," Avery stated.

The guys each grabbed a bag of Severus', "Jeeze Snape, whatchu got in 'ere?" Mulciber asked, holding a large black bag.

"Books." Severus rolled his eyes.

The four of them made their way to Dumbledore's office where Lucius, Avery, and Mulciber dropped Snape's bags. "Alright well, we'll see ya at the end of the school year." Avery chuckled and smacked his shoulder. "Maybe ya can do some recruitin' for us," he added in a low whisper, then winked. Severus nodded slightly.

Lucius outstretched his hand, which Snape shook firmly, "We'll write you, let you know if there's any _news_ from _him._"

"Alright Snape, have a good time in Salem," Mulciber was the last to speak, "Oh, and do us all a favor," Severus looked at him expectantly, "_Get some asssss will'ya?_" The three boys gave hearty laughs as they walked away, waving over their shoulder. Severus cocked a half smile to himself at their foolishness and rolled his eyes, a slight blush creeping onto his sallow cheeks.

Severus cast a charm over his bags in which to cause them to move behind him without carrying them himself. He entered Dumbledore's office and was met by the three other students that would be attending American schools. "There you are Severus," greeted Dumbledore. "Well now that we're all assembled, why don't we head down to the Quidditch pitch so that you four can be off?"

Dumbledore walked past the four of them and they began to follow quickly. Severus suddenly wondered how they were going to get to the schools they would be attending. You couldn't apparate on Hogwarts' grounds. And they wouldn't be able to take the Hogwart's Express across the ocean.

The Quidditch pitch was in sight now and Severus could see Professors McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick and Sprout were all standing next to four different colored balls: maroon, yellow, blue, and finally, green. There was one for each house color.

The group was finally standing in front of the three teachers, "Good morning professors," Dumbledore said, and then turned to face the students. "As you can see, there are four balls presented here, one for each of your houses. However it is not just a ball, it is a portkey that will transport you to a location outside of your new school where you will be greeted by the headmaster and your campus tour guide. I will call each one of you forward, your head of house will bind your luggage to you and send you on your way. First, Adriana Sumarian, could you please step up to Professor McGonagall."

After muttering the incantation, McGonagall directed Adriana to hold the maroon ball, and as she did, she seemed to disappear into the sky. "Next we have Thomas DiAngelo...Professor Sprout, would you please?" Severus watched as Thomas, and then Tamara Pratt too, disappeared.

Dumbledore turned to him now, "And last, but not least, Severus could you please step towards Professor Slughorn?" Snape stopped in front of his head of house who smiled at him. "Well now, be careful boy, and do have a good time." He said, after binding Severus' bags to him and patting him on the shoulder. "Go on, take it..." He gestured for Snape to pick up the ball...

He reached down slowly and just as he got a grip on it, he felt as though he were circling at high speed into the air. Almost at once, he was thrown onto the ground, all the breath he had left him upon impact with the leaf covered earth. He looked around him and saw that he was in the middle of the woods, on his back, his luggage that didn't seem to be bound to him any longer lay in different spots all around him.

He heard a chuckle ahead of him, and when he focused his attention on where it had come from, he noticed two people standing a few feet in front of him. One was a girl about his age, she had short, cropped black hair and her nose looked too small for her face, and also pointed upward too far, giving her the appearance that she was constantly scowling, or that she was too proud. The other was an older man, he didn't look quite as old as Dumbledore, but perhaps a decade or two off. His short white hair was combed back, and his cheeks were puffed out and rosy. There wasn't any other hair on his face besides the two bushy eyebrows which were the same color of his snowy hair. (I'm sort of describing the wizard from The Wizard of Oz)

"Come 'ere my boy," The older gentleman held out his hand, which Severus took and allowed himself to be helped to his feet. "Well, you must be Severus Snape, pleased to meet you, I'm Professor Rindengauld, headmaster here at the Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And this here's Colleen Raaz, she'll be your guide for the day. You have any questions, any questions at all, and she's your girl."

Colleen gave a smile, her nostrils flaring unattractively as she did so. "Welcome to Salem Severus," she outstretched her hand, which Severus took hesitantly.

"Well now that we're all acquainted, why don't we show Mr. Snape here where our castle is?" Rindengauld suggested and Colleen turn to walk behind him. Snape followed suit and was soon walking beside Colleen.

"So how is it over at Hogwarts?" Rindengauld broke the short lived silence first.

"S'alright," Snape said softly, not really knowing exactly what to say.

"Give any thought to what you might want to be after your graduate?" He asked, not phased by Severus' unenthusiastic answer to his previous question.

_Yeah, I'd really like to be a dark wizard._ "No, not too much."

"Right well, maybe some time in the Salem school will give you some perspective and help you decide." He said hopefully, with a cheery smile on his face. "So hows old Dumbledore then? We're old friends you know,"

"He's alright I s'pose," As Severus talked, he noticed the side long glances he was receiving from Colleen and inwardly flinched. He may have been utterly devoted to Lily, but that didn't mean he didn't know what an attractive young woman looked like. And the pig-nosed, thin lipped girl whose eyes were just a bit too far apart, simply wasn't. He got this crushing feeling of guilt suddenly when he thought, _Who am _I_ to say someone's ugly..._

"So you like it at Hogwarts?" Colleen asked, trying to make some form of small talk with the new boy.

Snape shrugged, then again he opened his mouth and muttered again, "S'alright."

"We're just about to the castle now..." Rindengauld said, cutting the little awkward tension that had formed.

Snape felt as if he were breaking through a non existent barrier when he came to the last bit of woods, and found himself standing on the side of a semi busty street. It sort of reminded Severus of Diagon Alley. They seemed to have emerged in the middle of a town setting – though Severus could tell that it was agasht with witches and wizards just by the items they carried and how they were dressed.

"These are the _real_ Salem witches," Rindengauld chuckled to himself. "This is Salem, Severus. And right this way is our school grounds..." Severus looked to his right and could see at the end of the town square, quite a ways down, there was a large area made up of a system of buildings that were beautifully covered in ivy, surrounded by willow and pine trees...

(I was going to provide pictures but I'm just going to let you guys create your own form of the school in your mind. Basically there's like, eight multi-story gray stone buildings and there are two different courtyard squares in between two sections these buildings. It's so difficult to get the image I have in my mind down in writing. Ha ha, so bear with me please!)

"And that," Rindengauld pointed at the mass of stone buildings, "is The Salem School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Severus stared at it, quite shocked. He had been expecting a castle, like Hogwarts. However this reminded him much of an American university's campus – as if this were college instead of a school for wizardry. Severus followed the two down a cobblestone pathway that led to one of the many stone buildings. They reached the entrance, which was a pair of beautifully carved dark wood doors inlaid on a gray, ivy covered stone wall.

Rindengauld turned towards the two students and smiled brightly, "Well, this is where we part ways Severus, but Colleen here will be showing you around the campus and to your dormitory. And I shall see you tonight at dinner." With that, he turned away and walked into the large building.

Colleen turned and faced Severus, "Well, I guess we'll begin our tour in this building," She smiled and opened the doors, then led the way inside. Severus looked around, the inside was very elegant, and reminded him more of Hogwarts than the outside did.

"There are four houses here for the students, just like at Hogwarts." Severus gave her a puzzled look, unaware of how she knew that. "Professor Rindengauld told me all about Hogwarts." she answered the look on his face. "Here we have Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta."

"How are you all sorted? Do you have a sorting hat as well?" 

"Oh no," Colleen shook here head. The group were now walking down a long corridor. "When the first years arrive, they are lead to the dining hall and one by one they walk in, and above each house table there is a banner and the child passing through the enchanted doors' name will appear on one of them. They are directed there by our deputy headmistress, Professor Caulkin...she teaches Potions."

They continued down the hallway, Snape caught a few sidelong glances at Colleen, he walked with her pug nose in the air, and her chin jutted out further than it would on anyone else. She had a very pompous air about her. He noted that she very much reminded him of the girls in Slytherin.

"This is the main building, it has the dining hall, library, and infirmary." She showed him all three areas and then began to lead him to a door at the end of the hallway. They exited the first building and Severus saw that a mere eight feet away, across a stone pathway, there was another set of doors which led to another ivy covered building. He looked to his right and saw a courtyard where many different groups of students were spending the last day of their weekend laughing amongst their friends.

"That's the Australis square," Colleen stated, then noting the confused look on Severus' face she said, "It's Greek for 'southern' the other courtyard is the Borealis square. Borealis being Greek for 'northern'. This way..." She opened the doors and they walked through.

"The founder of our school was Greek and named a lot after Greek words. For example, our four houses are Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta. Oh! How stupid of me, I never gave you the name of your house. You're an Alpha. It's the same house I'm in." Then she lowered her voice a little, there were some people around. "You'd probably parallel it to Slytherin at Hogwarts. We value being the best...having power." Even lower still, she said, "The majority of us study dark magic thoroughly, and over 90 percent are pure bloods." Then her lip curled slightly, "We don't accept the mudblood _filth. _You'll see how many Alphas feel this way too."

Severus felt as though he were talking to an ordinary Slytherin, he nodded in agreeance with her. "Very well," She turned on her heals, "This way to the Alpha dormitories." She began walking him to an empty wall at the end of the hallway, a dead end. Or so Severus thought. As they neared the stone wall, a black door grew more and more prominent in his eyes, and once they were stopped in front, the door was completely visible, and solid. "I swear that door seemed to just come out of thin air..."

Colleen giggled, "Well yeah, only the Alphas can see it, it's a way to keep privacy in all houses. No one from any outside houses can enter yours. This is the Alpha common room" She said this as she opened the door, Severus walked into a large den area, complete with a fire place, lounge chairs, bookshelf, and a chess table. There were a few Alphas lounging in the common room. "Everyone, this Severus Snape," The students all came to shake the new guy's hand.

"And over here we have..." Colleen led Severus to where two boys, and a girl were sitting. "Harvey Greyt, Catherine Hughes, and Jordan Hampton. My best friends." The threesome nodded their acknowledgments. The girl named Catherine gave him a skeptical look, as if she didn't know whether to accept him. "We have to get on with the tour, but later tonight we'll all hang out. See you at dinner guys." She waved at the group as she led Severus away from them.

"The classes in the Alpha building are Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts." She began to lead him out another door and once they crossed the little stone path, they arrived in another building. "This is the Beta building. It has the classrooms for Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. Oh, and all of the professors have their offices in the building in which their classrooms are. Rindengauld's is in the main building we were in earlier."

There were two doors they could go through. One on the wall directly in front of them, and another on the wall to their right. "That door," Colleen pointed to the one on the right, "leads to the Borealis square and the Gamma and Delta buildings. But I'm going to show you the Occidentalis – western – tower and the Orientalis – eastern – tower first. Colleen brought Severus to the first grand tower, Astronomy and Apparition are taught here. Annnnd, over in that tower Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Charms are studied."

She directed behind Severus, who turned to see a great forest and to the far left, a Quidditch field. "That's our Quidditch field over there, and that's the forest, students aren't allowed in there unless they have a teacher with them. Over that way, there's a lake by the edge of the beginning of the forest. A lot of students like to swim there in the warmer months."

Colleen spun on her heels before Severus could get a good look at everything that was in front of him. "Come on, I'll bring you to the Borealis square before we go into the Gamma building." They began to walk towards a large courtyard area. Students were lounging in the sun on the grass with their friends. (This is how I see the square...take out the spaces! H t t p : / / u p l o a d . W I k I m e d I a . o r g / w I k I p e d I a / c o m m o n s / 7 / 7 2 / V a l t I c e _ c a s t l e _ c o u r t y a r d . J P G )

Severus followed Colleen around the side, "Not many Alphas hang out here, we normally stay in the Australis square. More Gammas and Betas come here. Those are some Betas," She pointed to a group of boys, "The stripe on the back of their robes is gold... the Beta color. Alpha is red," She turned so that Severus could view the bold stripe of color down her back. "Gamma is dark purple, and Delta is blue."

Severus nodded, he hadn't said much on the tour, but when the group of five students lounging on one of the low stone walls caught his eye, he turned directly to Colleen, "Who are they?" They definitely stood out among the other students. All of the men had rather long hair, with bandanas tied around their heads. A girl with shoulder length, curly hair sat Indian style next to a boy with a guitar. His attention was then brought to the blonde girl who lay on her back, propped up by her elbows, she had her head tilted back facing the sun and her mouth moved as if she were singing along with the guitar.

Severus saw that her robes hung open, allowing him to catch sight of the thinness of her body. Her long legs were bent at the knee, one leg dangling over the stone wall, swaying back and fourth. She had a flower in her hair, which was kept against her head by a headband that wrapped around her forehead, and she wore round sunglasses. He could tell, even from a distance, that she was beautiful.

She turned back to Colleen when he heard her make a gagging noise. "_Them?_ They're Gammas...but that's not what's wrong with them." She crossed her arms and stuck her pug nose in the air even further. "They're _filthy..._they don't even look like they bathe, they don't worry about having good grades, and they have _no_ regard for school rules whatsoever – obviously...you see those girls smoking that cigarette over there? And look at Morrison's robes..hanging open and and unkempt!"

"Is that the blonde?" Severus asked before Colleen could continue on her rant.

"Ugh," Colleen grimaced at the sight of the beautiful blonde, "Yeah, Michelle Morrison...shes sort of like the leader of the pack. I really _loathe_ her. Her and Donnie Wright kind of run their group of rabid animals."

"Who's Donnie?" He asked, watching the blonde shake her head, letting her hair fly astray.

"He's the one with the guitar, the one with the longer brown hair is Simon Zimmerman, and the one with the long blonde hair is Charlie McGuire, annnd the frizzy girl is Peggy Klein." She scrunched her nose more, "But you really don't wanna get involved with them, honestly. All they care about is listening to their music, and smoking their _pot_." Colleen rolled her eyes in disgust. "_Filthy hippies..._"

Severus continued to gaze at the girl resting on the stone ledge before him. He noticed that she definitely looked like she fit the criteria for being an American hippie, as far as he knew: her hair was flying this way and that, it looked to be knotty. Under her robes, Severus could see that she wore a short patterned dress that dipped low on the chest, and a pair of sandals.

He heard Colleen give a disgusted sort of laugh, it sounded as if she were repulsed, "They're always together and rumors have been going around that they've all actually _been together._ You know...like, they've all slept with each other. It wouldn't surprise me, to be honest. I would not put it past them...they_ are_ all _high_ 90 percent of the time after all..."

Severus didn't see what the last part had to do with any of it, though Colleen probably wanted to point out the fact that this group of people participated in smoking illegal substances – something she, and apparently a lot of others, looked down upon. He sort of attributed her hatred for Michelle to envious feelings. The blonde was obviously far more attractive than she.

Then, as if she heard her name being said, or as if she sensed others talking about her, Michelle Morrison turned her head in Severus and Colleen's direction. Severus could almost feel the stem emitting from Colleen as a heavy breath escaped her nose and she narrowed her eyes towards Michelle. At this change of her appearance, he saw Michelle smirk softly, and her eyebrow raise challengingly above her eye, directed at Colleen.

"C'mon Severus," Colleen growled, "lets continue with the tour."

Severus reluctantly turned his eyes away from the pretty blonde, who appeared to be staring at him now. He walk uncomfortably out of her gaze and into the next building with Colleen. "Honestly, they're dirty, all they do is smoke. Anyway..." Colleen brought Severus down a corridor. "This is Gamma building...classes for Herbology and Divination are held here. Ironic, isn't it?" Severus looked at her in response, "_Herbology...Divination. _Hello...those are the most 'stoner' friendly classes we have...and they happened to be in the house building for that group we just saw."

Severus only nodded, as if he actually agreed with her. But he really lost all focus in anything Colleen was saying until they were back in the Alpha common room. "Well Harvey will show you to your dormitory," Colleen gestured for Severus to follow the tall, muscular man she had told him was Harvey earlier.

Severus followed Harvey up two sets of stairs, "We're on the third floor of the common room, there's eight all together." Harvey nodded towards a bed with black and red sheets, the long privacy drapes around the bed were of black and deep, blood red stripes. "Well I'll letcha get situated up here, dinner's at six, but we'll come get ya before then so you done get lost on your way." Harvey turned and walked back down the stairs, leaving Severus alone to unpack.

He did so quickly; thinking of the pretty blonde he had seen minutes before. Then, as if he were punched in the chest by Lily herself, he felt guilt for even _looking_ at another girl. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, silently apologizing to Lily.

Severus pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment, then sat down at the desk by the window:

_Dear Lily,_

_Well I'm here. A girl named Colleen Raaz gave me a tour today. It's pretty different than Hogwarts. The four houses are Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta. I'm an Alpha. Colleen says it's the equivalent to Slytherin...though I don't know if you'll find that to be a good or a bad thing..._

_Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I've arrived, and that I miss you._

Severus began to sign the letter off as "All my loving," but then quickly scribbled those words out and settled for:

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Severus_

After finishing his letter to Lily, Severus placed it in an envelope and put it under his pillow. He would have Colleen or one of the other Alphas show him to the school owlery after dinner so that he could send it. But in the mean time, he settled in on his bed, shutting his eyes for a short nap. The last thing he thought of was long, entangled blonde hair, and round sunglasses before he drifted off into sleep.


	5. Mr Know It All

_Sounds of laughter_

_Shades of life_

_Are ringing through my open ears_

_Inciting and inviting me_

**-Across The Universe**

Severus descended the stairs after waking up from his long nap. It was nearly six, dinnertime in the main building for all students and staff. As he reached the last step, he saw Colleen and her group of friends standing by the exit waiting for him. "Hey Severus!" Colleen smiled widely, "C'mon, lets get down to supper."

They all walked in a cluster to the main building. Severus noticed how alike the dining hall was to Hogwarts: there were four house tables aligned, and all the way in front of them was a long dining table where the professors were seated. "We're over on the right, last table." Colleen pointed out, "Then there's Beta next to us, Gamma next to them, and all the way on the left is Delta."

Severus scanned the heads sitting at the Gamma table, looking for one in particular, but to no avail. He saw many blonde heads, but none were the messy one he was looking for. The frizzy haired girl he had seen Michelle with earlier was there though, she was sitting next to two of the boys he had also seen. _What is her name...?_ Severus thought to himself, _Ohhh, Peggy..._

"You can sit with us Severus," Jordan, one of Colleen's friends, said. The group of them sat down at the Alpha table and began to talk amongst themselves. Severus didn't pay much attention until he heard Catherine snort and her lips curl in disgust, "Ugh," she scoffed, "Another year with _the hippies."_

Severus looked over his shoulder and followed her gaze until he reached the pair walking into the dining hall: Michelle and the one who had been playing guitar, Donnie. He continued to watch as they made their way to the Gamma's table.

As she blinked, Miki averted her eyes to the right and her eyes instantly connected with the dark one's of Severus. She could almost feel a slight chill at the dark pits she was locked in now. Severus, too, felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when he was entranced by her heterochromatic eyes. Michelle suddenly brought her eyes back to the direction in front of her, and off of Severus.

Severus looked away once Michelle had sat down. "Ugh, they are sooo gross." Catherine stuck her nose in the hair.

"Twenty Galleons says they're all _baked_." Jordan laughed, the girls rolled their eyes while the other guys laughed, all except for Severus.

"Whatever," Colleen snorted and diverted the conversation elsewhere. But it was quickly interrupted when a booming voice carried throughout the hall. Severus, as well as everyone else, turned to see Headmaster Rindengauld standing with his hands clasped together, and a smile across his rosy face.

"Good evening students," He opened, "Now, seeing as how we have a new student, I feel as though a proper greeting is in order." Rindengauld's eyes flickered to Severus for just a moment, who turned bright red, hoping he wasn't going to have him stand and introduce himself or anything. "So if we could all give a warm welcoming to our new student from Hogwarts, Severus Snape..." Rindengauld began clapping, and the rest of the hall quickly followed.

Severus dared a glance at the Gamma table, and turned back around when he saw that Michelle had already stopped clapping, and found entertainment in ruffling Donnie's hair.

"Well now that we have welcomed our newest student to our school, lets all get back to our dinners. And then it is off to our dormitories, you all have a full day of classes tomorrow!" Some students groaned at the realization that the weekend was over. Severus was merely grateful that Rindengauld didn't have him stand in front of the entire school.

Severus didn't say another word throughout dinner. The student's were dismissed from dinner and one by one, the tables of students retreated from the dining hall. "Hey Colleen..?" Severus tapped Colleen on her shoulder. "Any chance you could show me to the owlry tonight?"

"Well it's all the way over in the Occidentalis tower, and I'm pretty beat so do you think it could wait until morning?" She yawned, but Severus could tell it was just an act to make her look more tired than she probably was.

His face fell a little bit, which Colleen noticed. She sighed, "How about first thing in the morning? Before our first classes?" This was better than nothing he decided, and nodded his head.

Once he made it back to the Alpha common room, he stripped himself of his new Alpha robe, and dressed in his old Slytherin pajamas. He placed his letter to Lily under his pillow and drifted off to sleep easier than he expected; the full weight of his long day pressing down on him, sending him straight off to sleep.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Severus' alarm clock went off at seven the next morning. His first class of the day, Care of Magical Creatures, was to begin at nine. However, he wanted to give Colleen time to show him to the owlry first. And so, he dressed in his Alpha robes, wearing his Slytherin sweater-vest underneath, and descended the stairs after grabbing his textbook.

He was delighted to see that Colleen hadn't forgotten their agreement, and was lounging on the couch in front of the fireplace. "Hey Severus," Colleen yawned and then waved at him. Severus noted that so far, nobody had taken it upon themselves to call him by his last name only – something everyone, as well as his enemies, did at Hogwarts.

"Morning, Colleen." He nodded. Coleen stood nup and grabbed the books she had set down on the coffee table. "C'mon, I'll show you to the owlry and then we can head off to breakfast if you'd like. Breakfast isn't mandatory, since some students sleep past eight, but it's nice to eat something before classes."

They had begun walking through all of the buildings now, making their way to the Occidentalis tower. "Speaking of, what is your schedule?"

Severus pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket, "Uhm, today is Care of Magical Creatures first, then I have a break before Transfiguration, then lunch, and double Potions before dinner. Tuesday I have Charms first, uhm, two breaks, then lunch, double Defense Against the Dark Arts until dinner. Wednesday I just have Transfiguration. Thursday I have Charms, then two breaks again, lunch, double Divination, then dinner. And Friday I have Muggle's Studies," - Colleen scoffed - "a break, Divination, lunch, Potions, and then a break before dinner – then right after dinner I have an hour long Astronomy."

"Well I suppose that isn't too bad of a schedule. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts together." Colleen announced. They were nearing the tower now.

"Don't all the Alphas have classes together?" Severus inquired.

"Not exactly, the classes are mostly diverse when it comes to students. It's supposed to help keep friendship between the houses." She rolled her eyes. "Well, the owlry is on the eighth floor, it's relatively easy to find...and smell. But do you need me to bring you up there?"

Severus shook his head, "No, I think I'll be okay."

"Okay well just meet me in the dining hall I guess. Bye Severus," She turned and began to make her way back to the main building. Severus entered the large tower and walked directly up the spiraling staircase, counting the floors as he went on.

"Five...six...seven...here we are, eight." He found the room where the school owls were kept quite quickly, Colleen was right – you _could_ easily smell it. Severus found the first owl that wouldn't nip at his finger and attached his letter to it. He sent the bird on its way, and watched it fly out of sight. Then once he couldn't see it anymore, he turned and began to make his way to breakfast.

Severus purposely walked through the Gamma building, half-hoping to catch sight of Michelle. He just wanted to know her, to know more _about_ her. The way she carried herself, and the way she wore her tangled hair with flowers in it, everything just fascinated him.

"Hey, Severus, over here!" Harvey was waving his hand towards Severus when he entered the dining hall. The room was drastically different than it had been the night before at dinner. There were only a handful of students in attendance, a lot, but still not as many as there had been – there was a noticeable gap from the Gamma table...

"Hi everyone," He said, once he was beginning to sit down and help himself to some toast.

They all said their good mornings before Harvey turned to Jordan, "So, what I was saying is that there's a book in the library on all these different hexes, we'd need a teacher's permission to pull it out, but Caulkin would give us a slip to get it no doubt."

Jordan hadn't even responded before Severus opened his mouth, "You want to learn hexes? I could show you...I know loads."

Catherine's eyes widened, "_You do?_" She obviously doubted his intelligence up to this point. He nodded sheepishly.

The rest of the group focused their attention on Severus now, "So you're saying...you can teach us hexes like, I don't know," He floated his hand in the air, trying to think of an example, "the Consutaore hex?" (I'll be making up a lot of my own spells, they'll be Latin words. This is the "sewn lips" hex.)

Severus nodded, "It's relatively simple actually, I could have you doing it in no time at all."

Harvey and Jordan exchanged mischievous smirks, "When?" Harvey asked, his eyebrow raising.

"Yeah Severus," Colleen leaned forward on her elbows, "when can you teach us?"

Severus was slightly taken aback by the attention he was receiving. "I don't know, I guess whenever..." The room was slowly but surely filling with students.

The group seemed pleased that Severus was so willing to teach them the jinxes and hexes he knew. Just then, a short, frizzy haired girl caught Severus' attention. His eyes followed the one he saw with Michelle the day before. She yawned and continued toward the Gamma table, though once she arrived, she didn't sit. Rather, she gathered some food on two plates and then turned and made her way back through the double doors out into the corridor.

Severus wanted to ask why she hadn't stayed, but also why her friends hadn't accompanied her – namely, Michelle. But the others had already noticed Peggy's antics as well and Jordan was first to comment, "Bringing food to the other stoners again I presume."

Colleen and Severus caught eyes and she felt she needed to explain Jordan's comment, "I don't think I've ever seen them down here for breakfast, they're all so burnt out they sleep later than everyone, sometimes even skipping class. It's ridiculous."

"They're such a waste of life," Catherine spit out, crossing her arms. "I mean, come on, look at that...they actually sent someone down to bring them food because they're too burnt out to get themselves out of bed early enough to attend breakfast. The things they get away with...it's disgusting."

Severus couldn't believe how adamant they were about hating that specific group of Gammas. He didn't know much about hippies, but he didn't think they were _this_ looked down upon. Silence followed Catherine's icy comment.

Harvey was quick to change the subject, "Enough about them, guys. They're not even worth wasting your breath, they'll waste away to nothing sooner or later..."

"Preferable sooner," Colleen interjected.

Harvey ignored her quick interruption and continued, "So let's just get on with more important matters shall we? Now, Severus, what _else_ do you know?" Harvey's eyes shone with a sick sense of interest that turned Severus' stomach and made him think of the request Avery left him with.

"_Maybe ya can do some recruitin' for us,"_ he had said in front of Dumbledore's office. Although he was sure it was just his imagination, he felt as though his mark had tingled ever so slightly, not as a calling...but as if he were being urged to convince these four students to join the rising Lord Voldemort.

Severus noticed that their eager eyes and wicked smiles made them look like rabid dogs, and it made him cringe.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Walking to his Potions class later on, Severus felt drained. Colleen and her friends had hounded him for information on the dark arts and the movement in Europe with Voldemort, he was feeling exhausted as he drug his feet into the potion's classroom. Students were already seated when he finally arrived. He could see an array of different colored striped robes in the room.

Two students were seated to a table. He took the only available seat left without looking to see who he was sitting next to. A teacher emerged from a door on the left and strode to the blackboard, "I don't want to spend too much time dwelling on this, but we have a new student," She directed a hand towards the blushing Severus. "Severus Snape. He has been transferred from Hogwarts in England for this school year."

She quickly directed her thoughts off topic, "Now, take a look at who you are sitting next to, this will be your permanent seat." There were a few groans from the students. "From here on out we will be having different group projects and the person whom you are sitting with will be your partner for said projects. Open your books to page 68."

Severus heard some chatter among the students as the opened their books. He had found the page and kept his eyes pointed down towards the words, they were going to be learning about liquid death today, something he already knew the ins and outs of.

His nostrils flared as a strong scent invaded his nose, clouding his senses. It was a strong, herb scent that he was sure he'd never experienced before. It was quite pungent and lingered in the air around him. He slowly turned his head to view the person sitting on his left. He recognized him. And therefore recognized what the scent must've been. He was sitting next to Simon Zimmerman – Michelle's friend. And the scent was the lingering odor of marijuana on his robes.

Simon's long brown hair was kept flat by a folded bandana. He noticed Severus looking at him and turned his attention to him, "Sup man?" He nodded his head. Severus nodded in reply before Professor Caulkin regained the attention of all the students in the room and began her lesson.

Some time later, the class was given instructions to brew their very own liquid death. Severus was already beginning before Caulkin had completely written the instructions down on the board. He was flying through the potion while most of the others around him stared dumbly at their textbooks.

Simon took notice of how great Severus seemed to be at potion making, "Woah man, you're like, twelve steps ahead of everyone else. How do ya know all this shit?" He pointed at the textbook, "It's so fuckin' confusing."

Severus blushed a little, "It's actually quite simple...erm, may I?" He reached for Simon's scalpel and began to show him how to correctly cut a pixie tail. "That'll make sure it doesn't sour and turn green," he looked into Simon's cauldron, "Err...any _more_ green that is."

Simon gave a loud laugh and Professor Caulkin looked at him with one eyebrow raised before she turned back to assist the girl who's potion had begun to bubble over. "Damn, you known your shit." He seemed impressed, looking into Severus' cauldron. "Hey," he leaned in a little closer, "Do ya think maybe ya could like, tutor me or somethin'? I really need all the help I can get, ya know?"

First Colleen and her friends, and now Simon? Severus couldn't help but feel a little dose of pride at all the attention. "Eh, sure, yeah, why not?"

"Awesome man, I'm Simon, by the way." He held out his tanned hand.

Severus extended his ghostly white one for him to take, "Severus."

"Nice to meet ya Severus," Simon smiled, "how 'bout we meet up sometime this week?"

"Yeah, uhm, I'm free almost all day Wednesday," Severus suggested.

"What about after dinner Wednesday and Thursday? They're normally good days for me. I'm not usually, err, available on the weekends so, Friday to Sunday are sort of out for me." Simon explained.

"Sure, Wednesday and Thursday after dinner it is then." Severus agreed and Simon nodded before Professor Caulkin began to walk around and examine the classes potions, all of which paled in comparison to Severus'.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"So where were ya this mornin'? I woke up and you weren't in your bed..." Miki and Peggy were at their station outside in Herbology, cutting the leafs off a holly bush.

"I went down to the dining room to get some food for the unicorns Professor Petty just got for the class," Peggy had been very excited about the newest additions to the Care of Magical Creatures class.

Miki laughed, "Seriously Peg? You woke up at the fucking crack of dawn, for a couple'a unicorns?"

"Oh shut up," Peggy laughed and pushed her arm, "I bet if they had been centaurs you would've been down there every second."

"Well yeah," She snipped off the last of the leaves, "Centaurs are such beautiful, spiritual creatures." Miki sighed.

Peggy rolled her eyes playfully, "Whatever you say Mick. You and your all seeing _eye_ over here..." She nudged Miki enough that she accidentally dropped her holly leaves.

"Thats what you get!" Miki bent down to help Peggy pick up the leaves she had dropped, "Making fun of my sixth sense..." She laughed. They had an ongoing joke about how Miki was the favorite student of the Divination teacher, Professor Xendrona, who told her constantly that she had the "sight" and would make for a great prophet one day. What Professor Xendrona didn't know was that Miki had never actually done any of her homework, she simply had a good enough imagination to make it up.

After the two had turned in their leaves to Professor Holvin, they were dismissed from class and began to walk back to the Gamma building. "Hey, have ya seen that new kid yet?" Miki found herself asking Peggy.

"Nah, not yet...why? Have you?" Peggy asked, looking up at the blonde who had a wistful look in her eyes, as she always did.

"Yes...I have." Miki wasn't sure why she was answering in such a strange tone, her voice seemed foreign to her. It made her think of how she sounded, and spoke without heed when she was under the influence. She couldn't even be positive what was going to come out of her mouth next.

"Well is he good lookin'?" She asked.

Michelle pondered this for a moment, "No," she said finally. To Peggy, her tone seemed light and casual. But to Michelle, her own response sounded like a question in her ears. She didn't understand where the uncertainty she heard in her voice came from. She was quite sure she didn't find him attractive.

"Oh, well then that's no fun," Peggy gave a smirk, and raised her eyebrow at Miki who just gave a vacant smile.

They continued to walk in silence before Miki opened her mouth to speak once more, the wistful gaze brought back to her face, "He's got the blackest eyes I've ever seen." She hadn't the faintest reason why she said it, nor why it brought such a profound chill to her that ran the course of her spine. But she knew that it was true, and that she just couldn't seem to get his dark eyes out of her mind.

**-I'd adore some reviews please! And sorry to my readers for the long wait!**


	6. Purple Haze and Potion Making

"_Purple haze all in my eyes_

_Don't know if it's day or night_

_You've got me blowin', blowin' my mind_

_Is it tomorrow, or just the end of time?"_

**-Purple Haze**

Severus felt that Tuesday had passed relatively quickly – when he wasn't in class he was teaching different jinxes and hexes to Colleen and her friends. They had begun to pick them up rather quickly. Severus would teach them what he knew in the Australis square. And when he wasn't doing _that_, he was answering their questions about Lord Voldemort.

"Can we see it?" Catherine asked, with eagerness in her eyes on Wednesday afternoon.

Severus looked hesitant at first, then sighed and rolled up his left sleeve, showing the Alpha's sitting with him his dark mark.

"How exactly does it work?" Jordan asked, slightly puzzled.

"It burns," Severus began to explain, "When the dark lord calls us, we can feel it through this," he pointed at the tattoo on his forearm. We are to immediately go to him."

"And if you don't?" Colleen asked.

Severus gave her a dark look, "He'll kill you, or punish you in a way so severe you will wish you were dead just so you can escape the pain."

"The cruciatus curse?" Catherine gasped slightly as Severus nodded his head. He wasn't surprised that they knew of the cruciatus curse. The three unforgivable curses were famous around the world, however, more so in Europe.

There was a moment of silence where the others thought about this. Harvey and Jordan were most eager to join Voldemort, while after hearing the risks involved, Colleen and Catherine both looked at each other with hesitant eyes, though the reluctance quickly faded – their hatred for muggles and muggle-borns was so great that it outweighed any fear of Voldemort.

"You definitely need to let your friends know we're interested." Harvey said.

"Yeah, definitely. I'd sign up today if I could," Jordan laughed and Harvey joined in agreement.

Catherine noted the time, "Well I have to get going to class, I see you guys at dinner." Colleen got up with her and they both waved to the boys before exited the square.

Jordan looked at his watch, "I gotta go too actually, muggles studies..." He grimaced. "See ya at dinner Severus."

Severus acknowledged his departure and then realized that it was just he and Harvey left. He didn't feel like teaching any more hexes for the night so he made an excuse to get back to the common room. "I have to go do my potions homework right now."

"Arlight," Harvey said, getting up off the bench he was seated on, "I'm gonna go hang out with some of the other Alphas over there," he motioned toward a group of students with the Alpha robes on. "See ya Severus." He then walked away.

Severus returned to the Alpha common room and hurried up to his dormitory, hoping there would be a letter waiting on his bed from the morning post. To his delight, he could see a few envelopes when he entered the room. He hurried over and grabbed them at once.

_Mulciber..._

_Lucius..._

No Lily. He sat down on the edge of his bed, instantly upset. He had hoped with everything he had that she would respond to his letter. She hadn't all day Monday or Tuesday. For a moment he thought maybe the letter never reached her, though that was quite impossible, the owl that had been sent out returned later on Monday.

Sighing, he reached over and grabbed the letter from Mulciber.

_Snape,  
_

_The Dark Lord is quite pleased that you got sent to America for the year. I mean, don't get me wrong, you're missed and all...but he's eager for some more followers and he wanted me to pass along a message to you._

_He says that there will be great rewards if you are able to get a handful of pure bloods to make the switch to our side. Just don't give away too many details...we don't need the authorities knowing whats going on, get me?_

_Well we all hope everything is going good in America. Keep us updated on any news..._

_Mulciber_

After he finished reading Mulciber's letter he reached for Lucius', which was written on expensive Malfoy Manor stationary.

_Hello Snape,_

_How's everything? Mulciber said he's gonna pass along the Dark Lord's message for him so I'll just skip that one._

_Have you met anyone? What about the girls? Was I right? I must have been. I've seen pictures of some of these American witches..._

_Speaking of girls, your little mudblood over here doesn't seem to be missing you much at all, always hanging on Potter's arm. Sorry Snape, just had to tell you, maybe now you can hurry up and move on. She's a filthy mudblood, and Potter's a filthy little blood traitor. Find yourself a nice American pure blood to bring back Snape._

_Anyway, just keep us informed. See you in a few months._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Severus slouched and hung his head. Lily didn't miss him. Maybe she really wouldn't write him like she said she would, after all.He still couldn't believe that after all his apologies she still wanted nothing to do with him. Still hanging his head, Severus grabbed a piece of parchment and his quill, and began to reply to Mulciber and Lucius' letters, telling them all about the Alphas and their devotion to the dark arts.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Miki and Donnie were spending their break together outside by the big oak tree next to the lake that they spent their weekend nights by. Miki sat with her back against the tree and Donnie had his head on her lap, her hands immersed in his hair. He was smoking a cigarette, and she was picking at a dandelion while lazily closing her eyes.

"Whats your next class again?" Donnie asked after some silence.

Miki yawned and twirled the flower around her fingers, "Defense against the dark arts," she said dreamily, sticking the flower into her messy hair, where it became lost and entangled in the knots.

"Ohhh, fun..." Donnie said sarcastically, "I'm done for the day."

"Lucky," Miki rolled her eyes, she hated every class besides divination and astronomy. "I don't really know how I'll be using defense against the dark arts when I'm a healer." She had wanted to be a healer since she began school.

Donnie let out a loud laugh, "Seriously Michelle?" He asked incredulously, still chuckling, "What if your patient is his with a dark spell? What are ya gonna do then if ya don't know any defense?"

Michelle pursed her lips, trying not to laugh, "Yeah well whatever," she giggled.

Donnie moved one of the many stray pieces of hair behind her ear, "You're eyes are even more beautiful when you laugh," he said quietly.

Miki took a sharp intake of air before looking the other way, trying to cause a diversion to the serious moment Donnie had just caused, "Hey, I got about ten minutes before class...you wanna roll one?" _When in doubt..._ She thought.

Donnie looked at the ground for a moment, obviously catching on that she was feeling awkward, "Yeah, sure...but I ain't got any on me."

"That's okay," Miki smiled and reached for her woven bag, "I do."

"Oh really?" Donnie raised his eyebrows, "When'd you get that?"

Miki's smile grew broader, "Out in Salem, there's a few dealers around, you just need'a know where to look," she winked and pulled out a small baggie filled with marijuana.

"Whatcha got there?" Donnie's eyes, as well as his smile, were growing wide as he saw the purple tint to it, "Is that..."

"Purple haze baby," Miki nodded and pulled the plant from the bag, bringing it to her nose and inhaling it, "And from the smell of it...some good shit."

"_Purple haze all in my brain,"_ Donnie sang and laughed at the same time.

"_Lately things just don't seem the same."_ Miki pulled out a rolling paper from her bag and began to roll the joint, then handing it to Donnie.

He shook his head, "Nah, you first, you bought it."

Miki shrugged and brought it to her lips, Donnie held the lighter out and lit the end of it. She inhaled deeply, making sure she got quite a large hit, exhaling she sang, _"Actin' funny, but I don't know why."_

"_'Scuse me while I kiss the sky,"_ Donnie's voice came out choked as he strained to talk and keep the smoke in at the same time. He let out a large cough, the smoke coming out with it. Michelle laughed at him. "Hey," he coughed, more smoke being released, "that was a huge hit, you couldn't handle it..."

Miki widened her eyes in disbelief, "What? Me? Give me that." she drew in a hit until she could feel her lungs expanding with smoke, _"Purple haze all around,"_ smoke poured slowly from her mouth as she spoke, _"Don't know if I'm comin' up or down." _She didn't exhale as she sang, she merely let it all spill out of her mouth, until she let out a small cough. "Shit..." she laughed and clutched her chest.

Donnie laughed, "Told you!" he pinched the end of the joint and brought it to his lips. _"Am I happy or in misery? Whatever it is, that girl put a spell on me."_

Miki looked the other way.

"It's almost done," Donnie said, handing the last bit to her, "hurry, take the last hit."

Michelle obliged, holding it in for as long as her smoke battered lungs would allow her. The smoke poured from her nostrils and mouth. They sat there for a moment after getting rid of the ash. Donnie sighed heavily, "Woo, that's some good shit," he pointed at Miki's bag which now concealed the marijuana.

She cocked a half smile, "Oh, shit...what time is it?"

"It's uh.." Donnie pulled an old watch from his pocket, "1:15."

"Fuck!" Miki jumped up and grabbed her bag, throwing it over her head and slinging it across her body, "I'm late!" Upon getting fully to her feet she staggered a little bit, then looked a Donnie who laughed at the expression on her face. "you're so baked," he laughed loudly.

She laughed as well, "Fuck you dude!" She turned and began run across the grass back to the school buildings. She slowed to a brisk walk, enjoying her high, when she got to the Beta building. Michelle walked into defense against the dark arts 25 minutes late – all eyes were on her bloodshot ones. She giggled softly to herself and took a seat in the back. The girl sitting next to her pinched her nose and turned away when the strong scent of marijuana entered her nose. Miki simply laughed at the girl and stared into space for rest of the class, not even bothering to pay attention.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Severus waited in the library where Simon had instructed him to go. Dinner had passed and Michelle looked like she was in a daze. Though he couldn't get such a great look at her, for Colleen's group of friends were still asking him to teach him spells. At dinner! He couldn't believe that they would even speak of such things around other students and the authorities, let alone as him to show them the wand movements and speak the incantations.

"Alright man," Simon had finally entered the room and sat down next to Severus at the table, "let's get on with this...I sort of have plans..."

"Oh, well if you want to just wait until tomorrow to start we can..." he didn't want to intrude on anyone's plans, especially not one of Michelle's...he, for some reason, wanted to make sure Simon like him.

Simon cracked a smile, "Nah man, I got a good hour or so before I'm gonna meet my friends." Severus didn't say anything back. Simon motioned his head towards the test tubes, "What's in there?"

Severus came to, and looked at the test tubes in front of him, "This one's dragon heartstring, this one's right here is pixie tail, and the last one is rattlesnake venom. These are the three main components to liquid death." Simon nodded his head.

"I'll make a batch really quick, shouldn't take more than ten minutes or so for me, and then I want you to try. Alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, sounds good. Go for it man." Simon nodded his head quickly, urging Severus to begin.

As promised, ten minutes later, Severus had brewed a perfect batch of liquid death, without even using the directions. "Damn dude," Simon's mouth drop, "You...you're the shit Severus."

Severus laughed, it was the strangest compliment he'd ever gotten, but it meant more than most he'd heard before. "Thanks...alright, now you try."

Simon's attempt was quite the fail. He couldn't cut the pixie tail correctly to save his life. Severus had to continually show him what he was doing wrong, but Simon never once got angry with him at all. He was very laid back and open to criticism; Severus was used to the people he'd help getting frustrated and loosing their temper with him.

Their hour was quickly up when Simon looked at the clock, "I'll help ya clean up before I go," he began to help Severus pack away the potion instruments. Severus noted how kind he seemed to be.

"So," Severus was going to make an attempt at small talk, something he wasn't really good at, "what're you doing tonight?"

Simon chuckled a little bit, "I'm gonna go meet up with my girl Mary Jane, she's uh...waiting for me with my friends."

Severus didn't quite get it, "Is Mary Jane your girlfriend?"

Simon laughed louder this time, but it was good-natured – he wasn't making fun of Severus, "Uhm...I guess you could say that," Simon winked, "See ya tomorrow Severus, same time and place."

Severus nodded and looked at the clock once more. It was 9:30 already. He grabbed his instruments and began to head through the main building, back to the Alpha common room. When he entered, he saw a group of Alpha's crowded around Colleen and her friends. Jordan was showing them the lead feet hex he'd taught them earlier that day. "Pedes ducunt," he heard Jordan say and Harvey's feet were instantly weighted to the ground and he couldn't move. "See, like that," he said to the onlooking Alphas.

Severus hastily made his way upstairs before anyone noticed him. He was hoping for more letters, preferable one from Lily, but there were none waiting on his bed. He sighed and sat at the chair placed next to the window, gazing out at the school grounds. From his seat, he could see all the way out to the forest and lake.

His eyes narrowed, he could've sworn he saw a flicker of light. There it was again. And again. He hadn't the faintest idea of what it could be, so he got up and began to undress. Before he could even get his pajama shirt over his head though, Jordan and Harvey bolted up the stairs, "You going to bed?"

Severus faked a yawn and nodded, "Yeah, early class tomorrow."

"Right," Jordan nodded, "Okay well we'll letcha get to bed, we just wanted to say thanks again for showing us all these hexes, everyone's catching on pretty quick." He smiled before they both turned and ran back downstairs.

"Yippee..." Severus muttered as he buttoned his shirt up. He climbed into bed and laid there, staring at the ceiling thinking of everything – Lily, the Alpha's, Simon, Lucius and Mulciber's letters, the Dark Lord, and in the back of his mind...Michelle kept popping up.

Severus rolled over and looked at the wall, "And who...or _what_...on earth is _Mary Jane_?" He muttered to himself; the last coherent thought before he fell into sleep.


	7. Curious Encounters

Thanks for the reviews so far guys! Sorry for the EXTREMELY long delay; holidaaaays, you know how it isss. But I'm back now :) And hopefully this prettyyyy long chapter will make up for it!

**Alex** – Thank you for your input! I appreciate any kind of constructive criticism. But I do agree with Sammi...I can't tell whether you likeee my story, or not haha. I'm definitely taking the "meek" Severus into consideration. I hadn't meant for him to come out like that, but I guess the way my writing took me...he did. I guess I'm just making him, I don't know, bored with everything I guess? And with the houses – it took me a while to actualy come to the decision to make the four houses. I actually just wanted to have all of the students together, no houses at all. But at the same time I really want there to be some parallels between Hogwarts and Snape's new school, so that's sort of what drove me to make four houses. I want Snape to kind of feel like he can't get away from everything that haunts him basically (and the silver lining just maaay be a certain blonde hippie lol) Oh, and with the mark thing, yeah I figured he wasn't marked while he was still in school but I wanted him to have a little something to show off to his housemates lol

**I want to clear something up for everyone**...as far as Michelle and Snape go – I really want Michelle's confidence and just, really, everything about her carefree personality make Snape a little unsure of himself, she intimidates him, but he's just so interested in knowing her. He's used to all these uptight, power-hungry Slytherins, and now the Alphas, that when he finds someone who is as opposite as can be from that, he is drawn in. Especially because he can feel the similarities between he and Miki – They both are outcasts, people make fun of them, a lot of people don't want to be their friend except for their immediate group, and they both participate in "illicit" acts (Michelle – smoking. Severus – the dark arts.) Anyway, if you have any question, just leave a review or message me and I'll gladly respond. :)

Now, on with the chapter...

"You're awful!" Severus heard Colleen spit at Catherine the next morning as he descended the stairs. He had awoken in a terrible mood that morning, dreams of Lily haunted his sleep. He felt particularly loathing of the school he was now in. Didn't he come here to get _away_ from the norm? Why was he walking through a common room full of knock-off Slytherins?

He rolled his eyes and walked directly out the door and made his way silently to the dining hall. There weren't many students in the room, but more than there had been the day before. He sat down in an empty section of the Alpha table and began to eat the oatmeal that had appeared in the bowl in front of him.

Colleen and her friends showed up around ten minutes later; Severus didn't say anything besides a "hello", and he was quite grateful that they were too preoccupied with discussing the homework in transfiguration to bother him. They didn't even notice when he got up and began to walk away from the table. Severus walked into his charms class fifteen minutes early.

As he waited for the professor and other students to arrive, he pulled his schedule out of the inside pocket of his robe. He rolled his eyes when he saw that he was to have double divination after lunch. He didn't find it to be a much needed subject, it was almost on level with muggle's studies...

Severus wanted nothing more than for this day to be over. This day, this week, this entire _year_. The professor then walked in and quieted down the students that had piled into the classroom. With a roll of his onyx colored eyes, he opened his Charms book and began to take notes on what the teacher was already beginning to say.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Miki made her way down to the very beginning of the forest; she was alone. It was, after all, morning and she had made this trip so many times she felt she was perfectly capable of entering the forest on her own. Besides, it was nice for her to get away alone sometime.

She walked through the first trees as she entered the forest. The sunlight shone down in patches through the trees. There were so many students that feared the very forest Miki knew so well; afraid of the "creatures" that dwelled deep inside. And although Michelle knew of the many dangers that lurked in the deepest parts of the forest, she was smart enough to know how to avoid them, and to only encounter the peaceful creatures.

As she walked on slowly, her bag draped across her body, she hummed lightly to herself. The birds seemed to be singing along with her. She smiled, _"Old pirates yes they rob I, sold I to the merchant ships, minutes after they took I from the bottomless pit."_ (I am well aware that Redemption Song didn't come out until 1980, but I just love it so much I wanted to stick it in here, four years before it was actually released :) haha) She sang ever so softly, not wanting to disrupt the peacefulness of the forest.

But as the birds continued to whistle, Michelle's voice grew just a little louder. _"But my hand was made strong, by the hand of the Almighty. We forward in this generation triumphantly."_

The school grounds were now out of sight as Miki continued her trek through the trees, sliding her hand across the rough bark of the various trees that she passed. She needed this calming trip into the forest, her head was in such a fog lately. She needed to sort out her emotions and thoughts. Donnie was persistently becoming less and less like her older brother, and more like someone trying to pursue her romantically.

She tried to imagine, for just a moment, what it would be like years from now if she and him ended up together, but she simply couldn't. It wasn't like that for her, she didn't love him romantically.

But...Donnie would make for a good husband, a good...father. Even if she couldn't see herself happy marrying him, she could see him taking care of her, and any children for that matter. He was protective, loyal, and fiercely brave. He would be the perfect husband, and Michelle knew that all too well, but couldn't see herself committing to something, or someone rather, she wasn't wholeheartedly in love with.

And Michelle was known for not settling for something just because it was _good_ for her. She needed to want it, to love it, to live it, before she'd make any sort of commitment – whether it be in matters of the mind or the heart.

It killed her that this was so heavy on her mind. She was a carefree spirit, quick to let things go. But she also had a heart, and hated hurting those she cared about. _"Won't you help to sing, these songs of freedom. Cause all I ever have...redemption songs, redemption songs." _Michelle had stopped and leaned against a tree with her eyes downcast as she sang softly once more.

Pausing, she took a deep, unsteady breath, pushing everything from her mind. She continued to walk on, _"Emancipate yourselves from mental slavery, none but ourselves can free our mind. Have no fear __for atomic energy, cause none of them can stop the time." _Miki stopped for a moment, listening to the birds that continued to sing their own songs.

"_How long shall they kill our prophets while we stand aside and look? Some say it's just a part of it, we've got to fulfill the Book. Won't you help to sing, these songs of freedom. Cause all I ever have...redemption songs, redemption s-"_

Michelle's singing was cut short, "Miss Michelle," said a deep voice from behind her.

She spun around and let out a happy chuckle, "Cepheus!" (Cepheus is pronounced see-fee-us, and is the name of a constellation) She ran to the centaur she had grown to become friends with over the years and wrapped her arms around his waist - where the human met the animal. He patted her head and smiled softly. "It has been a long summer, Miss Michelle."

"Oh Cepheus, it really has." Miki had met Cepheus during her first year. She had snuck off into the forest one night and happened upon a group of centaurs. She wasn't afraid though, as most people would have been. She merely stood there, her eyes wide. The biggest one walked slowly toward her. He had bronze skin and his face was heavily bearded. He had long hair that touched the seam of his body. On that winter day when the two first met he had lowered his eyelids, scrutinizing her. Was she a friend...or a foe?

After several tense seconds, he finally walked closer, extending his long arm in her direction. Young Michelle took it, her small hand was engulfed by his. "I'm Michelle," the young girl stated.

The centaur nodded slowly, "And I am Cepheus, leader of the centaurs of Salem. Why is it that you have wondered into our forest young one?"

Michelle contemplated her answer for a moment, "The stars are clearer out here than they are by the school."

Cepheus gave a small smile, his eyes were warm, "That they are, child."

And now, six years later, she was still visiting her dear friends the centaurs in the forest. "I would've come sooner but I have been a little busy."

Cepheus didn't answer right away, he was again studying her with his dark eyes, "You are troubled. What has you in this state?"

She tried to avoid the situation, though knowing he could see right through her, "What do you mean? I'm fine Cepheus, honest."

"It's in your eyes. And your _voice..." _he raised an eyebrow, "I heard you singing. You sounded...distressed. Now, what is it?"

Michelle chuckled slightly and sat on the ground against a tree, Cepheus followed suit, next to her. She struggled with what to say for a moment, "I just – hmm, I really – ehh...I think Donnie's in love with me." she finally blurted out.

Cepheus chuckled knowingly, "Oh dear Michelle, wasn't it obvious?"

Miki huffed in frustration, "Well, no, not really. He's like my older brother, we can't be..._together._"

"But that is not how young Donnie sees it. He views your ever growing relationship as merely the building blocks to something much more intimate." He explained gently.

"But...no! That's not how it's supposed to be. It can't!" Michelle was growing erratic and irritated, a very rare occasion for her.

Cepheus again chuckled, Miki glared at him for seemingly laughing at her, "Hush now child," his eyes grew misty and he stared into the sky. "Beyond the bright sun in the sky, the mystical stars continue to lay there with their majesties and all knowing knowledge of the past, present, and the future. They speak to me now."

He continued to stare into the blue sky as Miki gazed at him – she most loved the centaurs when they used their knowledge from the stars. "Your fate holds not the one named Donnie. It is not your destiny to enter an eternal bond with him." He paused, and Miki was hanging on his every word. He turned and faced Michelle now, as he locked eyes with her, "There is something powerful standing between you and sir Donnie."

Silence, and then, "Well fuck if I'm supposed to know what that means. What is it Cepheus?" Miki asked out of pure curiosity.

"You know as well as I do the stars do not answer direct inquisitions. But whatever it is, it is powerful enough to drive you from ending up with Donnie." He explained.

"Well," she started, confused, "What do _you_ think it could be?"

He tilted his head, considering, "It could be anything, say...another lover."

Miki lightly laughed, "Who knows?" she chuckled and began to stand up. "I have to go now though, I promised Peggy I'd meet her before my next class."

Cepheus nodded and bowed, "Farewell Miss Michelle."

"Bye Cepheus, thanks for...all your help." He nodded before turning and galloping off deeper into the forest.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

By the time she caught up with Peggy by the oak tree, they only had 15 minutes before their double Divination class. "Jeeze Mick what took you so long? I was about to smoke without you."

"All that matters is that I have arrived and ready to blaze." Her face lit up in a smile.

"Yeah, yeah..." Peggy quickly lit the joint she had rolled minutes before, "Quick," she said passing it off to Michelle, "I don't wanna be too late, Xendrona'll be heated if we're late again. Especially this early in the school year."

Miki waved her hand, passing it back to Peggy, "Oh please, Xendrona loves us, why do you think we never get detention?" She released the smoke that was crowding her lungs.

After a few minutes silence and after their joint had burned down until it was all gone, they began to walk towards the school again. They were close to the Gamma building when Peggy looked at Miki, the both of them extremely high, "Do ya think Xendrona ever knows when we're, ya know..." she trailed off in a giggle.

Michelle giggled too, a little too much, she was definitely way, way under the influence and she knew it, making her laugh harder, "I think Xendronas too high herself to even notice a difference in us," the girls continued in a fit of high induced giggles.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Severus was just entering his Divination classroom when he realized how similar it was to the one at Hogwarts: there was incense smoke billowing all around the room, velvet cushions for seats and oriental carpeting everywhere. Little trinkets and Divination tools cluttered the walls as well. Severus took a seat at a small round table, each sat two. Out from a small room hidden by strands of beads emerged a raven haired woman. Her eyes were bright blue and her hair was knotted and frizzy, held down by a scarf that went around her forehead. She was adored with various necklaces, bracelets, and rings and wore tattered gypsy's clothing.

"Hello classssss," she said in a hazy voice, enunciating the 's', as she did with every other 's'. "We have been graced with a new sssstudent, Mr. Ssssseverusss Ssssnape," She extended a bony hand in his direction.

"Now, with todayssss lesssssson, we will -" She was cut off with the door was flung open and two laugh stricken girls walked in. Severus was immediately aware that one of the pair was Michelle Morrison, while the other was her friend Peggy. He then became aware that they were 10 minutes late to class, _and_ they were causing quite a stir entering so conspicuously.

"Well, Misssss Morrisssssson and Missss Klein," Xendrona paused, "it issss sssso nice of you to join ussss. Pleasssse, take your sssseats." If she was agitated she hid it well, for she continued on with her lesson.

The two girls scanned the room for a table that they could sit at together, but to no avail. Every seat, besides two, were taken; it was a full classroom. One seat sat next to a pudgy Beta girl, and the other next to a boy with dark, greasy hair that reached his chin, extending past his hooked nose. Miki caught eyes with this boy and remembered them instantly, the dark pits she had seen that one night at dinner.

Before Miki could really decide where she wanted to sit, Peggy was already making her way towards the table with the Beta girl. Michelle's mind was going in a million different directions as she made her way to the table with the exchange student. Sitting on the purple velvet cushion next to him, she turned and looked at his profile, how long she was looking though...she was too high to notice. It felt like she was studying his features for hours, though it was less five seconds.

Michelle wasn't the only one interested in the person she was sitting with, Severus as well glanced in her direction. He noticed things about her he hadn't just from seeing her at afar, for one, she had little wooden beads in different parts of her hair which seemed even wilder and more untamed up close. He could also smell the strong scent he'd last smelt on Simon.

Michelle's nose caught the scent of something strange, and unknown, although it was pleasant. She knew she had smelled this before, she just wasn't quite sure where. Her nose continued to sniff until she was looking again at Severus. He noticed her looking this time and turned to meet her gaze. "You..." she whispered, "You smell like pumpkins." she gave a small smile. This is when Severus really looked at her face, her nose was slender and her lips thin, behind those lips were breathtakingly white teeth, and if they were looked closely at, it became apparent that her front tooth ever so slightly overlapped the other – the only imperfection evident, and it was small at that. She had freckles that littered across her nose and cheekbones, however they were very light, hardly noticeable and seemed to be fading as did the summer months. And then there were her eyes, though blood shot from her high, the two colors of her iris' shone brightly through.

He seemed taken aback by her statement, "Pumpkins?" he questioned.

His reaction almost sent her into a fit of laughter, as anything could. She stifled a giggle and repeated herself, "Yeah...you smell like pumpkins."

"Well, thanks..." Severus said, finding her behavior to be a little comical, as they continued to look at each other.

"I like pumpkins," Michelle finally stated after some silence.

Severus hadn't a clue why she said it, but he couldn't deny that it had made him feel good to be complimented, however vague said compliment may be. Miki then rested her head on her palm and began to gaze off into space, the closest thing she could get to sleeping with her eyes open.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Miki wasn't aware of anything going on around her until Professor Xendrona sounded her chimes, signaling that it was the "end of classssssss". She was immediately snapped back into reality, and though she was still a little high, she proceeded to grab her things faster than many people in the class. She stood up quickly and began to take a step forward before she stopped. Turning around quickly she looked at the person she had been sitting next to...the one who smelled of pumpkins.

He noticed her sudden movements and look up at her through his hair with a blank expression on his face. "See ya," she said before Peggy came over.

"You didn't have to wait for-" she followed Michelle's eyes and then looked back at her quickly, "Come on...lets go."

Peggy waited until the two of them were out of earshot of the door before she started laughing, "Okay...what exactly was that all about?" Michelle started to laugh lightly too. "Seriously Mick, you're so weird sometimes."

More giggles, Michelle finally got a hold of herself for a moment, "I get like, a really strange vibe from this new guy man. It's not like, bad...but it doesn't necessarily feel good. I don't know, it's weird, I can't figure it out."

Peggy rolled her eyes and smiled, "You're ripped," she laughed and Miki tried to protest but Peggy held her finger to her lips, "Shh, c'mon," she tugged Miki's arm, urging her onwards, "lets get ya into the dining hall, find somethin' to eat."

Back down the hall, in the opposite direction in which Michelle and Peggy went, Severus walked, trying to figure out why exactly Michelle had acted the way she did. He blamed it on the probability that she was high. Shaking his head of the events that just happened, he noticed the back of a girl with red hair. His heart immediately gave a small leap, as he was at once reminded of Lily.

And then he was reminded that she hadn't written him back; his shoulders slumped as he walked into the Alpha common room to drop off his books. He passed by Colleen and her friends as they waited on the plush couches and he ascended the stairs.

He had planned to simply leave his books on his desk and leave right away to attend dinner, but the white envelope on his pillow caught his attention before he could walk out. He walked over to it slowly until he could tell that the script on the front was a woman's handwriting. He flung himself towards the letter. He stared at it in wonder for only a moment before tearing the seal.

_Snape – _well, not the way he had hoped for it to start off, but at least it was something.

_Good to hear you made it to Salem safely._

_-Lily_

That was it. But then again, what did he really expect? She hated him, he knew this. But still, it was a letter from Lily, so naturally, he would be happy with anything. He held it in between his fingertips for a few more precious moments before Jordan came walking in, "Hey Severus, ready to get going to dinner?"

"Uh," he looked at the letter in his hands once more, "yeah, I'll be right down, give me a second." Once Jordan was gone, Severus opened his desk drawer and placed Lily's letter inside gently, not wanting to crease or wrinkle any part of it. After closing the drawer soundlessly, he turned and retreated from the dormitory.

"There you are," Colleen said once Severus had reached the bottom of the stairs, "We almost left without you."

_What a shame..._Severus thought with a sneer. "Sorry," he grumbled and followed them out the common room door. Severus hung back in the group as they walked to the dining hall, trying to avoid any conversation with them.

The same went for the beginning of dinner, and with any luck he wouldn't have to converse with them much throughout the remainder of their meal. But, as always, luck was just not on Severus Snape's side. Harvey was discussing his idea for a secret dark arts group so naturally, Severus was slightly interested, though wanted no part in their illegal dark arts group. He belonged to one of his own back home, and this was merely a temporary setup.

However, even though Severus really had no interest in wanting to become a part of their plans, Jordan, Harvey, Colleen, and even the ever so judgmental Catherine saw him as a key figure in their plans. "Of course we'll need your help and leadership Severus, you do know the most of all us after all." Harvey explained.

Leadership? Severus was slightly astounded that he was seen to hold such prestige among these Americans. He didn't respond to Harvey's statement, he truly hadn't a clue as to what he should say. Before he could think of a response Colleen spoke up, "We should talk about this tonight when we meet with the others."

"Others?" Severus spoke before he could stop himself.

"Yeah," Colleen said, "The other Alphas that are interested in forming a dark arts group, pretty much all of them," she chuckled with Catherine and then continued, "we all want to get together tonight in the common room after dinner and work out details."

"Yeah, Jordan and I are good to meet up," Harvey spoke after Colleen had finished.

"Me too," Catherine stated.

The group then looked towards Severus who had returned to eating his dinner. Feeling their eyes on him, he looked up. "What about you Severus?" Colleen asked. Tonight was Thursday, the second day he was supposed to be tutoring Simon in the library. He was slightly thankful for the other plans of sorts, and although he had a secret liking of the knowledge that he was regarded so highly and knew more hexes than most of the seventh years, he just had no interest in this little Alpha meeting. "I can't," he drawled monotonously.

Catherine raised a suspicious eyebrow, "And why not?" Her eyebrow remained stiff with accusation.

"I have...a previous engagement I must attend to." He didn't know what they would think of his tutoring a Gamma, one who just so happened to be a part of the group in which they loathed.

"Previous engagements huh?" Catherine said, her head cocked to the side and her eyes narrowed. "Like what?" The rest of them seemed just as suspicious.

Severus' tone was cold, "I don't believe that is any of your business," he replied evenly.

Catherine's nose scrunched in anger and she fought for words, but couldn't argue with his statement, nor could the rest of them. Though that didn't suppress their suspicious of his secretive behavior, they picked up on the hint he didn't want to be spoken too and left him alone for the remainder of dinner.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Miki and Peggy were actually early to dinner for once, considering the _circumstances_...

Donnie, Simon, and Charlie arrived just as everyone else was. Donnie took his seat next to Miki, while Charlie and Simon sat opposite them, one on either side of Peggy. They were in the middle of dinner when Miki glanced up and caught sight of the new student, and Peggy, being nosy turned around instantly to see what Miki was looking at.

She was laughing when she turned back around, "Can't get away from him Mick, can ya?" Michelle laughed too, "Guess I can't."

"Who?" Donnie asked quickly, looking from Peggy to Miki and back again.

"The new kid," Peggy said nonchalantly, and before she could continue Simon interjected, "Oh, Severus you mean?"

The group then looked at him, "You know him?" Miki asked, Donnie grew more and more uncomfortable by the second, he hated feeling out of the loop, especially where Michelle was concerned.

"Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy," Simon could tell the group wanted to know more of how he knew this mysterious new kid so he continued, "He's wicked at potions too, he's actually my partner in Caulkin's class. Saw me doin' shitty and help me out," he started laughing. "Anyway, he's helpin' me out Wednesdays and Thursdays after dinner with potions."

"Oh well thats nice of him," Peggy said.

"Yeah, God knows you need all the help you can get," Charlie laughed and Simon leaned behind Peggy to hit the back of his head playfully.

"Yeah yeah shut up." There was a second of silence as Simon took a sip of his drink before saying, "I'll tell ya one thing though, he seriously needs some _green_, gottaaaa loosen up a bit."

"That uptight huh?" Charlie asked.

Simon nodded vigorously, "Yeah man, he's definitely got somethin' up his ass that one...gonna get sucked in with those Alphas too. Gotta do somethin' bout that." He chuckled.

Peggy's faced seemed unsure, "I don't know Simon, he seems pretty buddy buddy with them already, he may not be salvageable at this point." She seemed unfaithful in Simon's words of hope.

Donnie didn't have anything to say on the matter. He wasn't exactly open to new people; he liked their group just the way it was, no addition was needed. Especially another guy. He most definitely wasn't blind to the fact that Michelle was gorgeous and that men fell in love with her quite easily and even though he could see this one wouldn't be much of a threat, he didn't want any distractions. This was his year to win the girl.

There was silence among them before Miki shattered it, "Well, let's bring him out."

"Why?" Ever the jealous male, Donnie snapped his head in her direction quickly, his voice hard and accusing, put off by her attitude.

Miki was slightly annoyed at Donnie's tone, "I don't know, to show him a good time."

Simon nodded, both Donnie and Michelle looked at him. "Yeah, I think we should bring out Don, kid needs it, let me tell ya. I'll talk to him tonight."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Later that night, after dinner, Severus met Simon in the library and began helping him with their homework, going over it in depth, step by step. Simon didn't find much time for casual conversation until the end of the lesson when he was helping Severus pack up the potions instruments.

"So listen Severus, I was just wonderin', ya know, with you tutorin' me and everything, is there anything ya want in return? I mean, I know I can't offer much, but _I_ wouldn't wanna do this shit for free. Know what I mean?" He laughed.

Severus considered this for a moment, but quickly came to the conclusion that Simon didn't have anything of consequence to offer him. Nothing he really needed. Simon was, after all, just someone who spent his days killing off his brain cells and doing poorly in his classes. Well, in potions at least. Severus couldn't see Simon as having any secret knowledge or information in any matters he would be concerned in. Especially not in the dark arts.

Finally, Severus responded honestly, "Simon, you couldn't _possibly_ have anything I would _possibly_ want." His tone was harsh but Simon didn't seem to take notice.

"Well I gotta repay ya somehow. How bout this, why dontcha come out with my friends and I tomorrow night? Get ya outta that Alpha common room," He nudged Severus and laughed.

Severus almost said yes, when the image of two eyes entered his mind – one blue, one green. He hesitated at first, but ultimately he answered, "I don't think so."

Simon sighed and then shrugged, "Well if ya change your mind, let me know in class tomorrow. See ya Severus." he patted his back and grabbed his books before walking out of the library.

Severus wasn't sure exactly why he hesitated at first, he hadn't the time to spend lolling around the school grounds with a bunch of hippies smoking marijuana. But then again, he also didn't want to spend his days here answering question after question from the Alphas and teaching them hex after hex.

Lucky for him, there were few people in the common room when he finally returned. He went straight upstairs and began to dress for bed when he remembered his letter from Lily. He reached into the drawer quietly and pulled it out, reading it once more. Short thought it was, he still smiled, maybe she would forgive him in time after all...and then leave Potter and realize Severus himself was really the better man. Slipping the letter under his pillow he laid down in bed.

Severus went to sleep that night with thoughts of Lily professing love to him and his hand under his pillow, resting on her letter.


	8. Proper Greetings

So...this is it guys! Severus and Michelle are finally going to get to spend some time with each other. Oh, and I know I said Snape wouldn't be smoking, but this chapter is going to feature our favorite half blood prince partaking in a little _fun _with Miki and her friends. Don't worrrrrrry, it won't become a habit of his, I wouldn't make him **that** out of character!

Anyway, enjoy!

"_Said officer MacDougal in dismay:  
"The force can't do a decent job  
'Cause the kids got no respect  
For the law today"_

**-Save The Life of My Child**

Severus walked out into the morning air the next day as he left the owlry. He had written his reply to Lily that morning before breakfast and after hastily eating he went straight to the owlry to send it off. Hopefully this time she would reply a little bit faster...

He had to hurry to the Delta building for his muggle's studies class he was going to be late for if he didn't rush. Although he despised muggle's studies, he disliked slacking off in his classes even more. Severus was one to excel in nearly every subject.

Severus made it to the doorway just two minutes to the start of class; the classroom had separate desks in the room for each student. There were still some vacant desks and he settled for one on the far left side of class. He was unpacking his things when he glanced to the right, and then did a double take.

Michelle sat across the room from him, she twirled a strand of hair and stared out the window on the stone wall her desk was closest to – her robes hung open as they had the day he had first seen her. Severus looked around the room to notice that she was the only one that was not following the dress code properly.

He briefly thought of the moment in divination the day before, when she told him he smelled like pumpkins, and wondered if she even remembered what happened...

"Good morning students," Said the professor in dark blue robes. She was an older witch with gray hair tied back in a tight bun, she slightly remdinded him of his own professor of transfiguration. Severus quickly looked at his schedule to see that her name was Professor Alvin.

"Last week we started going over the ancient Greek and Roman muggles and their Gods and Goddesses. Hopefully you all studied because we're going to have a pop quiz of sorts for the beginning of class."

Students all around the room groaned and Professor Alvin silenced them immediately, "I was planning on naming a God or Goddess and calling on each of you to give me what they are the God of, a fact about them and also their Roman counterpart. However, if you would rather write a six page paper on a God of my choice then I suppose that can be arraigned." Her lips were in a tight line and her eyebrow was raised, challenging any of the students to speak up. Everyone was quiet.

"Very well then," Professor Alvin continued, satisfied, "I shall call on you at random, starting with you, Andrew Roberts," Severus followed her gaze to a tall and lanky blonde Delta, "Hades"

Andrew, who had at first looked somewhat nervous, now drew a sigh of relief, "Hades is the God of the underworld. He's Pluto to the Romans, and his wife is Persephone."

"Very good Mr. Roberts. Justine Sears...Posiedon."

Another sigh of relief, "He's the God of the sea, his brothers are Zeus and Hades, and the Romans called him Neptune."

Professor Alvin continued to call on her students, excluding Severus who hadn't been there for the previous lesson, therefore wasn't expected to know the subject matter. He sat there, scribbling notes on different hexes and jinxes in his notebook until he heard Professor Alvin address a certain student, "Michelle Morrison..." Severus looked at the blonde across the room, who had a wistful look in her eyes, "Eros." There were giggles and hushed remarks all around the room. Severus was slightly confused, but Michelle didn't seem to notice...or at least, didn't care.

"God of sex and pleasure, he was the son of Aphrodite, and his Roman equivalent was Cupid." She answered before turning her attention out the window again.

Severus instantly remembered something Colleen had said on his first day in Salem...

_"They're always together and rumors have been going around that they've all actually been together. You know...like, they've all slept with each other. It wouldn't surprise me, to be honest..."_

That's why the students laughed; they saw Michelle as being this filthy, hippie girl who got around, and when she was assigned the God of sex, well, it just seemed too perfect to them. It was almost as if Professor Alvin had planned for it to turn out that way.

Severus couldn't help but wonder if the rumors were true now, after all, it did seem like everyone knew...

But for some reason when he looked at the blonde girl he didn't see what the others saw. He saw a girl who was ridiculed for some of the choices she made – whether he agreed with them or not, he didn't believe one should be shunned by the majority of the school they attend.

Michelle could feel eyes boring into the back of her head, she turned to see who was staring at her, and to perhaps give them a dirty look if they deserved it. But she never delivered that look, because upon realization of whom had been staring at her so intently, the left side of her mouth turned up ever so slightly in a small half smile before Severus felt his cheeks flush at being caught and averted his eyes once more to his notebook.

Miki chuckled slightly to herself, and returned to looking out the window. Severus didn't dare look up for a minute or so. However, in the moments that he had been staring at his scribbled on notebook, he heard Simon's proposal ring loud in his mind and for a second, he wondered what had made him decline the offer.

Michelle didn't turn around the rest of the class, and Severus didn't look her way either.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Walking from the Delta building to the Alpha for his break, Severus bumped into Colleen and her friends in the Australis square. "Hey! Severus!" Colleen waved him down and he reluctantly began walking towards them.

"We were just talking about the dark arts group we're assembling," Jordan said in a hushed voice. There were other Alpha's Severus didn't recognize sitting among the others. "We wanted to be a little _trained_ if we're going to support your Dark Lord."

Severus had almost forgotten he had promised his fellow death eaters he would recruit more followers, now he felt obligated to teach them everything he knew, it was, after all, for the Dark Lord. "Right," he said quickly, "well perhaps sometime this week..."

"Excellent!" Harvey exclaimed, it was the first time Severus really gave interest in their new found dark arts group.

Severus nodded, "I have to go right now, but we'll meet this week." He entered his dormitory a short time later and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Lucius, Mulciber, Avery,_ he began...

_The students of my house have taken such an interest in the Dark Lord that they wish to assemble a dark arts group here at the school. It will be secret, of course. But they have asked me to teach them everything I know, in exchange for their loyalty to the Dark Lord. The group of them seem very eager, and are pleased that I have accepted the invitation to teach them._

_Do have your fathers pass this information on to the Dark Lord. For I am positive he would like to know that he has quite a few more followers from America. And it would be in our best favor _(though he really meant his own...)_ to let our own loyalty show in that we are trying as hard as we can to recruit other dark wizards._

_Sincerely,_

_Snape_

Severus stuffed the letter into an envelope and decided to drop it off in the owlry before his divination lesson. Settling down on one of the common room's velvet chairs, he pulled out a book on potion making, one he had brought with him from Hogwarts – a textbook of his, and spent his break reading, and correcting everything he saw wrong.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Michelle was running late again to divination, although she wasn't in the same state that she had been the day before. "How the _fuck_ do I always end up being late?" she asked herself quietly in wonder as she strode down the hallway.

She entered the room to find that Peggy was already there, shaking her head slightly and giggling at Michelle. Miki rolled her eyes and hurried to the seat next to Severus, which was, again, the only seat available. _Why doesn't anyone sit with him...?_ she wondered to herself.

"Now classsssss," Professor Xendrona said in her hazy voice, "I would like everyone to take out their text booksssss and turn to page thirty-ssssssix. We will be going over crysssssstal ball gazing. Asss you can ssssssee, I have placed two cryssssstal ballsssss on each of your tablessssss. After we go over the chapter I would like for each of you to practiceeee."

The first half, the more boring half, of the chapter dealt with the history of crystal ball gazing and how it originated. Whereas the second half actually dealt with the magic itself and how to master it. "Now, you may not all get a vissssssion on your first run through, the glassssssss may fog up though with a ccccccertain color, each represssssenting something different."

The students began to gaze in the glass balls left on their round tables. After about fifteen minutes of this, some had begun to see faint colors that grew more and more prominent. There were whispers around the room as the one's seeing colors realized what they meant.

Severus seemed to be struggling slightly with making his color appear, and after a few moments Michelle was trying to muffle small giggles as she stared into her crystal ball. Severus took notice and turned to look at her, she met his eyes and giggled a little more, "It's green. There's something _green_ in _my_ future." She giggled some more and tried to catch eyes with Peggy, realizing that she had no idea why she'd even said that to Severus when she knew full well that he probably either wouldn't catch on to her joke, or wouldn't find it funny in the slightest.

However, Severus caught onto what she was saying quite quickly but was so shocked that she had even said it. He cracked a smile at the fact that she could laugh at herself so well as she searched over his shoulder for her friend Peggy.

After Miki had a satisfying laugh once Peggy looked at her and realized what she saw, she turned back to the crystal ball and muttered a quiet "Ohhh man," as her laughter died down. Severus looked at the book and then at Michelle, "Green means good health and happiness."

Miki looked at Severus and smiled, a glint in her piercing eyes, "Well, would ya look at that?"

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Not long after was divination over. Michelle gathered her things as she had before and turned around to face Severus again, "Simon said he asked you to come out tonight," she smiled as Peggy reached her, "You should." Her smile turned into a sly one as she turned to leave.

Severus just couldn't figure her out, what her motives behind everything were and why she did and said the things she did. He was slightly surprised at how interested in her character he was. Shaking his head a little, he stood up and began walking to potions.

He arrived early, as expected, and began to skim through his text book, searching for errors such as the one in his textbook from home that he took the liberty of correcting...it was his little secret of sorts.

Someone sat down noisily next to him and he looked up from the text to see Simon beaming at him. "'Sup Severus?" Severus shrugged slightly and returned to his book. Simon took the hint that he wasn't too be bothered when he was in deep concentration on something.

After class started though, Severus closed his book and opened _this_ class' textbook to the potion they'd be learning about that day. As the class went on, Severus noted that Simon already seemed to be improving his potion making skills after just two sessions; he was only asking a few questions.

There wasn't much room for conversation, considering the particular potion they were brewing demanded a great amount of attention. But at the end of class, as the students were packing their things to depart, Simon turned his head in Severus' direction while walking away, "See ya next class Severus."

Severus nodded and then looked at his desk before snapping his head up quickly, "Simon..." he called after him and caught up with him right outside the door, "Uhm, about your offer last night..." he shrugged slightly, unsure of how to repeal his previous answer. "Sure, I'll come out with you tonight."

Simon beamed and patted him on the side of the shoulder lightly, "Oh excellent man, there ya go. How 'bout we meet up in the Borealis square after dinner?"

"I have astronomy right after dinner tonight," Severus said, almost let down.

"Oh no problem, we'll all just meet up after your class is over. We don't get curfews on weekends," Simon winked. "See ya tonight Severus." he said before turning and walking briskly down the hall.

Severus turned the opposite way slowly, coming to the realization that he had just made plans to hang out with the group of students his fellow Alphas, and even the other houses, loathed. He didn't even know why he took back what he'd said the day before, and it surprised him that he'd done something without thinking it completely through first.

After that, dinner past in a flash as he anticipated his evening, these weren't the type of people he'd hung out with at home, it was something totally different for him.

Even still fast was Astronomy, the hour seemed to pass in just a few moments. Before he knew it, the class was being dismissed and anyone higher than a fifth year was gathering with their friends to spend their curfew-less evening as they pleased.

Severus dropped his books off quickly in his dormitory before exiting the common room and walking towards the Borealis square. Once he entered the square he looked around for Simon but couldn't find him. The thought that they had done this just to embarrass him, as his old schoolmates would, crossed his mind. But no sooner than the thought passed through his mind, did Simon come jogging over slightly, "Severus! This way..." he gestured his head to the side and Severus followed him to the edge of the lake where, by a large oak tree sat three other people in a circle: Donnie, Peggy, and the other one he remembered was named Charlie. One person was missing...

"Where's Mick?" Simon asked, looking around.

_Who's Mick?_ Severus thought to himself, he was sure he'd never seen them with anyone else.

"Said she forgot something in her dormitory, had to run back real quick," Donnie explained, tuning his guitar.

_...Michelle?_ Severus thought.

"Ah, gotcha." Simon nodded, "Anyway this is Severus everyone. Severus, these are my friends Charlie, Peggy, and Donnie. There's another one...Michelle, she should be arriving shortly." Simon sat at once and Severus followed suit.

Charlie, Simon, and Peggy all made conversation with Severus, though Donnie didn't seem very interested. Crunching leaves under someone's walking feet were soon heard and they all turned their heads in the direction in which Michelle was walking, carrying small items in her hands.

"One for you," She tossed a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans to Peggy who caught them and smiled, her favorite, "And you," she tossed a licorice wand at Charlie. "Annnd you," a small bag of Cockroach Clusters for Simon. "And you," a sugar quill for Donnie. "And..." Michelle sat down in between Severus and Simon, across from Donnie, and turned to Severus with a smile, "You. I didn't know what you liked so I just picked a chocolate frog, they're my favorite," she held up her own slightly, "and I figured you cant go wrong with chocolate."

Severus gave a small smile, "Thanks." He was almost touched that she had thought of him enough to include him in her purchases.

"I don't think we've properly met," Michelle held out her hand, "I'm Michelle, but you can call me Miki if ya want."

Severus took her soft, slim hand and shook it gently, "Severus," he stated, in a more gentle manner then he normally spoke. Donnie watched the interaction in front of him and began to play his guitar in a familiar tune, Miki smiled and looked at him._ "'Good God! Don't jump!"_ She said quickly in his direction. Severus hadn't a clue as to what had happened but the others seemed to.

"Oh! I love that song!" Peggy exclaimed, "Oh Mick did you bring it?"

Miki smiled brightly, "I almost forgot I brought it!" she said excitedly. She rummaged through her bag until she pulled out something the size of her hand, it seemed to be a miniature record player – Severus noted that it was probably bewitched to shrink in size for their own convenience.

Charlie clapped and said a loud, "Yeaaaaah!"

Simon was also excited, "Put it on Mick!"

"Hold on, hold on guys," Donnie held up his hand and laughed lightly, "lets light up a little first."

Severus had almost forgotten...

Peggy pulled a small glass instrument from her bag and handed it to Donnie who had retrieved a small green cluster from a little bag he pulled from his pocket. The smell reached Severus' nose just as he saw the plant in Donnie's hand.

Severus suddenly thought frantically, _Do they...expect...me...to...?_ Severus wasn't sure what he was to do. He watched as Donnie brought the glass to his lips and a moment later exhaled a large stream of smoke; then hand it off to Michelle who repeated him. Severus watched as it was passed from person to person until Simon was stretching it out in his direction.

He scrutinized the object in Simon's hand, "I..." he didn't know what to say.

"You've never smoked before, have you?" Michelle spoke up at once. Severus shook his head in response. Michelle's gave a half smile and stared dreamily at him, he could tell she was already beginning to feel it's affects, "Oh, it'll relax you. It'll loosen you up." She paused as the smile grew faint on her face and her eyes drooped seductively, "Let you see the night sky." (*Quote from the movie Black Swan).

Everything about her voice made it seem okay, it was tempting now. Though he still looked confused, so she continued, "I'll light it...just inhale," Severus could feel her cool breath on nose as she leaned in to aid him. He shivered slightly, both at the feeling of an attractive woman such as herself being so close and at the thought of what he was about to do...

What he was doing...

And as the smoke escaped his lungs seconds later he began to cough...and cough...and cough some more. He felt as though his throat was on fire and his lungs were screaming for oxygen. Michelle smiled triumphantly, "Good one," she mumbled.

The object was then passed around once more, and Severus' throat burned some more. After the instrument was concealed in Peggy's bag again Donnie began to pressed buttons on the small, bewitched record player. Severus could feel himself staring at Donnie...who had begun to fall in and out of focus in Severus' eyes.

And this, Severus saw as funny. He chuckled to himself and looked away quickly, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He could feel a prickle behind his neck which dissolved into the feeling of cold water running the course of his spine. His nerve endings were freezing, or so it felt.

And then there was a loud noise, that ended with something that sounded similar to thunder. Severus snapped his head in front of him, the sound had died down into a guitar's melody...he then realized a song had begun on the miniature record player. (the song is "Save the Life of My Child" by Simon and Garfunkel, and I strongly recommend listening to it so you understand some of it's descriptions in here :) plus, it's an amazing song.)

"_Good God! Don't jump!" _came a voice from the small speakers that emitted crystal clear sounds, _"A boy sat on a ledge. An old man who fainted was revived."_ Somehow, Michelle had ended up across from Severus, sitting next to Donnie.

Thoughts ran quickly, more quickly than usual, through his mind as he wondered if they were, in fact, _together._ Miki took drags from a cigarette that she seemed to be sharing with Donnie and swayed to the haunting music.

Severus felt as though he were not in reality anymore, everything was different. Everything seemed to have a different meaning...things seemed _clearer_ than they'd ever been before. All at once he was thinking of Lily, Voldemort, his fellow Slytherins and Alphas, and everything made perfect sense for a moment. It was as if he'd solved all of his problems...until he quickly forgot what he had decided was the solution. He wondered if Michelle and Donnie were together, if they were in love, and then, for some reason, he wondered if Michelle was attracted to himself, but his brain was moving far to quickly for him to linger on the thought.

"_And everyone agreed it would be a miracle indeed, if the boy survived...'save the life of my child' cried the desperate mother."_ And at once Severus could hear faint screams and wails, or was it singing, he wondered, growing louder and louder and he looked around for the cause of the unnerving noise. It was gone in an instant. (It's a part of the song! hahaha)

The others continued to close their eyes and either enjoy the music quietly, or sing softly, _"The woman from the supermarket ran to call the cops. 'He must be high on something,' someone said. Though it never made the New York Times, in the daily news a caption read...'save the life of my child," cried the desperate mother."_ And the wails were back, Severus glanced all around, as if it were the trees screaming in protest to something...the sound of thunder came back as well...and then a haunting sound of someone singing, _"Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again,"_ softly appeared.

Severus then looked at the record player and felt amazed that he hadn't made the connection earlier...the sounds he heard were being sent out from the song. Why did it seem so real?

And why was the earth spinning faster than normal?

Severus looked up once the song had ended, "What was that...?" he asked, his voice sounding altered in his ears, startling him some.

The group looked at him incredulously before Peggy came to, "You don't know Simon and Garfunkel...?"

Severus shook his head slowly, feeling each muscle in his neck flex. Peggy looked taken aback, she simply couldn't believe it. Simon shook his head slightly, and Charlie's mouth hung slightly. Michelle wasn't paying much attention to anything except the strand of hair between her fingertips...and Donnie didn't seem to be paying attention to anything but Michelle.

"What _do _you listen to Severus?" Charlie asked with curiosity.

Severus considered this for a moment. What did he listen to? He really _didn't_ listen to music, except for the occasional times when his mother would put on a classical record; Beethoven, Bach...composers of that sort. "I...well, I really don't listen to music." He answered honestly.

This caught Miki's attention, she dropped the strand of hair and look at him, her eyes slightly wide, "You're telling me you don't even _listen_ to music? You gotta know The Beatles, and The Rolling Stones, right? I mean...they're _english_."

Severus shook his head once more. Miki's mouth somewhat fell open, "Creedence Clearwater?" He shook his head. "Jimi Hendrix?" Another shake of his head. "Jefferson Airplane?...The Who?...Bob Dylan?...Janis Joplin?" He knew none.

"You've heard of Woodstock though right?" Charlie questioned when Michelle fell silent in disbelief.

Severus, again, shook his head. "No..." he stated slowly.

"Wow," Simon leaned back and propped himself up on his elbows, "Well, its a good thing you're hanging out with us man, we'll show you what you were missing"

Did this mean that they wanted or expected him to join them another night? Did they actually..._enjoy_ his company? It seemed that way, they hadn't once made fun of him. And the best part about it, was that he hadn't bonded with them over the dark arts, as he had with every other one of his "friends", besides Lily of course. They were just interested in his company, and not what dark information he had.

Simon and his friends didn't ask questions about jinxes or hexes, nor did they call him _snivellus, _or make fun of his "greasy hair" or hooked nose. All they wanted to was to have a good time and enjoy each other's company. Severus thought for a moment, that he could get quite used to this.

Everytime he closed his eyes, he felt as if he were dreaming. The sound of Donnie's guitar grew louder in his ears and he tried hard to pry his eyelids open. It wasn't until he heard Michelle say, "Speaking of The Beatles..." did they finally open.

"You gonna sing for us guys?" Peggy asked and Donnie looked at Miki, "If she wants."

"'Course she does!" Simon said loudly and laughed, "C'mon Mick, don'tcha?"

Michelle gave a coy smile, "Sure, go 'head Don," she gave Donnie to "okay" to begin the song he had been playing mindlessly from the beginning.

In the first couple of strums Miki looked at everyone, her eyes lingering for a second longer on Severus before she looked at Donnie who began to sing, _"I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place where we just met, she's just the girl for me, and I want all the world to see we've met...mmhmmhmmhmm.."_ The melody was fast and it had Severus listening closely to the words.

"_Had it been another day, I might have looked the other way,"_ Michelle had begun, and God did her voice sound incredible to Severus' ears. A shiver ran down his back. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she swayed, and sang, _"And I'd have never been aware, but as it is, I'll dream of her tonight...ladaidaidadadai." _She looked Severus in the eyes and he couldn't help but get the feeling that he definitely _would_ be dreaming of her that night.

Now Simon began to sing and Severus realized for the first time that Charlie had a tambourine in his hand that he was shaking and banging on his knee, _"Falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling me back again..."_

Severus' eyes were averted back to Michelle when she took over, _"I have never known the like of this, I've been alone, and I have missed things, and kept out of sight. But other girls were never quite like this...ladaidaidadadai."_ Severus felt that truer words had never been spoken...

As soon as Miki finished her part, Simon took over on his, _"Falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling me back again..."_ Just as the words left his mouth he jumped up, "C'mon Peg," and grabbed Peggy as Donnie continued to play his small guitar solo. He twirled her around, and around.

Michelle laughed and then looked at Severus, before jumping up and grabbing his hands, trying to pull him up with her, "Dance with me Severus," _Dance? Me?_

"Uh...Michelle...I don't..." He stammered, unsure of what to say to her as her hands grasped his as he recovered from the sudden rush from standing.

"Oh come on Severus!" She began to pull him into a spin with her, "just move..." she closed her eyes and laughed. Seconds later she was grabbing at his elbows and him at hers to keep each other balanced after they almost toppled over. They looked at each other as Miki tried to catch her breath from laughing.

Severus caught eyes with a very seemingly perturbed Donnie from over Michelle's shoulder. But his vision blurred when Michelle began spinning them once more. _"I've just seen a face I can't forget the time or place, she's just the girl for me, and I want all the world to see we've met..."_

"_Falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling, me back again."_

Michelle collapsed on the ground next to Peggy who had fallen down in a fit of laughter after Simon had lifted her from the ground and spun her.

Severus was smiling, and it felt so new to him. It briefly made him wonder if he'd ever smiled before...or maybe it was just because he had never had such a genuine smile such as this one. He gently brought his hand to the corner of his mouth, almost examining the way his mouth muscles stretched to form the expression.

Sitting again, he glanced over at Donnie who still didn't seem to pleased with him. Why was he staring at him like that? Did he hate him? Would would he say later about him?...

And what time was it? Was he going to get caught under the influence? Would he be expelled for that? _Could_ he be expelled for that?

Paranoia was setting in.

Severus looked at Simon and tapped his shoulder slightly to get his attention. "Hey, Simon, I think I'm gonna get going..."

"Oh man, what time is it?" Simon asked no one in particular.

Charlie looked at his wrist watch, "Midnight," Peggy yawned as he said this.

"I'm pretty beat," Miki announced, and then looked to Peggy, "wanna head in?"

"Yeah, let me just finish this cigarette," Peggy agreed.

Simon had begun to stand up, and Severus followed suit. "Alright guys, I'll see ya in the common room. Just gonna walk with Severus back right now." Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes to Severus: Charlie shook his hand from where he sat on the ground, Peggy gave him a gentle hug, Donnie nodded in his direction, and Miki smiled at him, the same glint from earlier in her eyes, "Goodnight Severus," his name sounded so sweet on her tongue.

"Goodnight everyone," he waved awkwardly before following Simon across the grounds.

"Well that wasn't so bad huh?" Simon cocked a half smile and pat Severus on the back. "Have fun at least?"

Severus didn't answer right away, but a small smile crept onto his face and he turned towards Simon, "Yeah...I did." He said, as he clutched the chocolate frog hidden deep in his pocket.

Whether it be the high he was still under, or some new found realization – the last thought on his mind before he went to sleep, after he had finally eaten his chocolate frog, wasn't a pair of green eyes, but rather _one_ green, and another blue.

**Author's Note:**What do you think so far? Reviews? Private messages? :) please and thank youuu.


End file.
